29 Hari Mencari Cinta
by KAmichiZU
Summary: Aomine x MasoKagami HAPPY 5 OKTOBER 2015, Last Chapter. "Gw sadar udah terlalu banyak nyakitin elu dengan segala keegoisan gw. Juga dengan segala… pesona yang ga bisa gw kendalikan, dan bikin lu jeles-"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Ada yang mau nampar saya? Tolong….. Aomine selalu ngegodain gua buat FF AoKaga, pliiissss kokoro ga kuat di sodorin doujin mantap menggugah iman sebohay pinggul Kagami (ini gua ngomong ape)

.

 **[** _Drabble_ **per] 29** Hari Mencari Cinta © Kamiya **Chizuru**

Knb belongs **Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Ono_ _ **Yuuki**_ _punya saya #plak_

 _ **SuwabeJun**_ _papih saya #digaplok_

Warning : SemiAU/ **AU** (?), SMATeikou!All, Humu everywhere, jangan heran kalo ada **typo** (ingatkan saya saja jika anda bertemu dengan typo), Bahasa dan EYD **ambureguel** tidak jelas baku dan ga baku.

.

.

Kagami memutuskan Aomine sepihak, **katanya sih** pengen konsen belajar gara-gara pacaran sama si dekil nilainya makin turun. Tapi tanpa Aomine, Kagami malah menjadi Ka _gloomy_ , maen basket bosan, makan tak kenyang, malam gak mandi, intinya kesepian..

.

 **2 Agustus 2015**

 **~Ulang Tahun~**

Tahun lalu masih terngiang ditelinga Kagami suara seksi pacarnya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun tengah malam di depan apartemen, romantis banget pas itu.

Hujan bikin segalanya jadi romantis, Kagami tega nonton Aomine hujan-hujanan genjreng gitar sambil nyanyi buat dia, di atas Honda Vixion warna hitam legam menjadi saksi bisu keduanya dalam nuansa pinku-pinku kembang-kembang melati.

Rupanya apartemen Kagami sebelahan sama kuburan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Aomine demo minta masuk, ini tengah malem, bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kagami _bastard_! Lu ga bilang tinggal di pinggir kuburaaaaannn! _Temeeee_!" Aomine gedor-gedor pintu, Kagami malah cekikikan ngerjain pacarnya.

Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, ia sendirian.

Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya ada ucapan dari beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya, Kuroko misalnya.

Pulang ke apartemen pun hanya ada kue buatan semalem, ya kali Aomine datang buat nyanyi lagi kayak tahun lalu. Tapi semua hanya angan dan impian, Aomine tidak pernah datang _kokoro_ Kagami berasa dirajam, mungkin ini adalah hukuman Tuhan.

Kagami mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh setetes.

"Sialan, gua kelilipan."

.;.

.;.

 **3 Agustus 2015**

 **~Olahraga~**

Selasa sore, kelas 1-B ada jadwal olahraga yang untungnya di _gym_ , ga lari-lari di tengah lapangan. Materinya senam lantai, cemen banget buat Kagami yang lentur kayak belut. Sial atau tidak, Kagami berpasangan dengan Aomine yang hobi ngupil di sesi _sit-up_.

Kagami melihat pasangannya untuk sejam terakhir ini, Aomine berwajah malas tidak manusiawi.

"Kuroko! Jangan tidur!" teriakkan di sudut ruangan, Pak Junpei lagi marahin Kuroko _as always_ , anak semi pemain sirkus itu kebiasaan pingsan kalau jam olahraga kelewat panas. Kuroko mengibarkan kolor putih Kise.

"Kurokocchiiiiii!"

.

Kagami kembali menatap Aomine, "Buruan deh, lu dulu apa gua?"

"Gua duluan."

Aomine menekuk kedua kakinya, Kagami memegang atau bisa dibilang memeluk kedua lutut Aomine, dibawah Aomine menekuk kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Satu." Badan Aomine maju satu kali, 20 centi dari wajah Kagami kemudian turun lagi sampai di hitungan selanjutnya.

"Dua." 15 centi.

"Tiga." 10 centi.

"Empat." 5 centi.

Oh _crap_ , Kagami positif deg-degan. Lu sengaja ya Min? hah? Sengaja?

"Li… Ma…" 2 centi, Aomine diam beberapa detik. Bibirnya tersenyum, Kagami hampir melotot. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Aomine.

"E.. Nam.." 1 centi, wajah Kagami memerah.

"Tujummh."

Cup.

.

.

" _KORAAAAA_! AOMINE! KAGAMI! LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 10 KALI!"

 _Damn_.

.;.

.;.

 **4 Agustus 2015**

 **~Bekal~**

Kagami termenung dibangkunya, sudut empat puluh lima derajat setengah arah timur tenggara ada Aomine yang sedang makan siang, seporsi bekal terlihat banyak di mejanya. Sambil bercanda dan membaca majalah mai-chan, mantannya itu….

Sejak kapan bawa bekal?

Dia yang pinter masak aja lebih milih beli di kantin daripada bikin sendiri, lah? Aomine? Kok makan bekal?

Satsuki di coret dalam daftar pemberi asupan nutrisi bagi Aomine, sejenius-jeniusnya pemilik cup G itu masih bodoh dalam urusan dapur, tidak jauh beda dengan Aida Riko kakak kelas sekaligus murid yang diisukan punya _hajipi_ sama Pak Junpei, oke itu beda kasus beda fanfik.

Masih dalam mode _scanning_ , Kagami mencari-cari siapa gerangan orang yang sudi memasakkan bekal untuk Aomine.

Tersangka utama adalah Sakurai Ryou, laki-laki yang sebelas dua belas sama Hideyoshi dan Totsuka anime sebelah, gendernya di ragukan dan di sangsikan keakuratannya. Dia terkenal pintar masak dan hobi bawa bekal. Pernah Kagami tidak sengaja melihat kotak bekalnya ditata apik gambar Makoto Tachibaca dari anime Gaya Bebas.

"Ryou! Besok gambar mai-chan ya?! Ngahahaha." Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk Sakurai pakai sumpit. Kagami menghela nafas, bahkan Aomine tidak pernah memanggil Kagami 'Taiga' sekalipun, Ya Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini, Kagami tumben ingat Tuhan.

"Ah, _sumimasen_! Baiklah Aomine-san, besok akan aku buatkan spesial untukmu, _sumimaseenn_!"

"Ngahahaha, lu calon bini yang baek ya Ryou."

"Ah _sumimasen_! _Sumimasen_! Tapi aku laki-laki…"

"Heh?" Aomine ga terima dibantah.

" _Sumimsen_! _Sumimaseeeenn_!"

Kagami keluar kelas, ga tahan _kokoro_ nya terus diremes-remes kayak mie gemez. Niat bolos aja nanti di pelajaran Om Hana, catetan bahasa jepang nanti minjem Kuroko aja.

Ah, Kagami yang tersakiti.

Cemplungin aja Aomine ke rawa-rawa bang.

.;.

.;.

 **05 Agustus 2015**

 **~They Kiss Again~**

Jadi ingat kejadian hari selasa, apa maksud Aomine nyium-nyium Kagami? Kangen?

Kagami khusyuk rerun drama dari negri tirai bambu, judulnya They Kiss Again. Drama yang banyak banget cipokannya, straight sih. Bukan cewenya kok yang dipelototin Kagami, ya cowonya lah. Mayan seger, putek mikirin Aomine aja yang mirip air bah.

 _Popcorn_ tinggal setengah toples, segelas sirup jeruk sudah tandas isinya.

Jeda pergantian DVD berikutnya mengingatkan kembali kepada sosok Aomine. Kenapa ya, udah sebulan putus tapi sakitnya justru terasa baru sekarang.

 _Baru sekarang, oh aku~ rasakan~ ditinggal pacar, rasanya kesepian~_

 _Ringtone_ ponsel Kagami berdering nyaring.

Kagami ngeliat layar ponsel, nomor baru, "Hallo capa neehh?"

" _Oi Gam, di rumah ga lu? Ini gua Aomine."_

"Apaan lu nelfon-nelfon?" Kagami kelepasan jutek.

" _Yaelah, lu kan kaga berangkat hari ini, ada PR Matik. Mau gua kasih contekan ga?"_

Sial, padahal ngebolos sengaja biar ga ketemu Aomine.

"Heh tumben, salah semua ga tuh jawabannya?"

" _Eh ngehina lu ye? Gua lemparin sepatu si Jaki, gumoh lu."_

"Ahahaha, becanda Min hahahaah." Ah, Kagami lesu seketika. Inget pas jaman-jaman mereka sering telfonan begini sampai pagi.

" _Gua kelar nyontek PR Akashi, mau nyontek juga ga lu?"_

Kalo masih akrab begini, bisa kali ya Kagami ngajakin balikan. Kangen sumpah, kangen banget sama Aomine. Pengen sama-sama lagi, gila-gilaan bareng, berantem, maen basket ampe lecet lagi.

Kagami makin _gloomy_ ,

"Min,"

" _Hm?"_

"Mau ngga…"

Hening, Aomine masih nunggu Kagami ngomong.

"Mau ngga… kalo… kita-"

" _Beb, burgernya berapa biji?"_

"-balikan…."

" _Eh? Lima aja Kash,"_

".. lagi?"

" _Eh, lu ngomong apaan Gam?"_

Beb? Kash?

Akashi?

" _Gam? Masih idup kaga lu?"_

"…."

" _Oi, Kagami!"_

Tuuut ttuuuut tuuut

Bruk.

Kagami duduk lemes, Akashi? Heh? Aomine jadian sama Akashi?

Sumpe lo?

Becanda kan ya ini authornya?

Ini FF AoKaga woy bukan AoAka, woy!

Kampret.

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

Cuttttoo…. Desu ._.v

Author yang lagi khilaf ini ga berharap apa-apa, doain aja biar sabar ngadepin sider dan ide ga mampet. Ini FF AoKaga kok tenang aja.

Thanks yang udah mau baca. Dan–

–jangan berharap apa-apa sama FF ini.

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

04 **Agustus** 2015, 06:59 PM, 6 **pages** , 1104 words.


	2. Chapter 2

Persembahan untuk para pecinta **Aomine Daiki** …

.

 **[** _Drabble_ **per] 29** Hari Mencari Cinta © Kamiya **Chizuru**

Knb belongs **Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Ishida_ _ **Akira**_ _belong to Souchiro Hoshi #slap_

Warning : SemiAU/ **AU** (?), SMATeikou!All, Humu everywhere, jangan heran kalo ada **typo** (ingatkan saya saja jika anda bertemu dengan typo), Bahasa dan EYD **ambureguel** tidak jelas baku dan ga baku.

.

.

 **06 Agustus 2015**

 **~Curhat~**

"Akashi-kun? Aku tidak tahu mereka ada hubungan seperti itu, Kagami-kun." Mencuri waktu istirahat klub basket, Kagami menculik Kuroko ke pojok ruangan, buat curhat gitu.

"Masa?" manik rubi Kagami kembali melirik. Segerombolan manusia di pojok yang lain terlihat sedang berbagi makanan dan minuman. Ada Aomine, Nijimura (Kakak kelas), Akashi dan Haizaki yang biasanya bolos latihan sekarang duduk tenang disamping Kapten basket Nijimura Monyong, eh Shuzo.

Kuroko ikut-ikutan melirik,

Aomine dan Akashi duduk sambil selonjoran, lengan Aomine santai bertengger di bahu Akashi, tanpa protes atau gunting melayang. Njimura masih berdiri di sisi tembok yang lain, menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok lain di samping Haizaki. Hanya mereka berempat tapi Aomine sampai ngakak-ngakak begitu, kira-kira ngomongin apa sih? Kagami keki sendiri.

"Tapi beneran, ada suara Akashi kemaren, Ro." Kagami ngadu lagi. "Mungkin aja mereka jadian, kan?"

"Kagami-kun, kenapa begitu cemas? Bukannya kalian berdua sudah putus?"

Kagami mencelos,

"Kalau masih suka, kenapa kau memutuskan Aomine-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Bohong kalau bilang nilai Kagami turun pas pacaran sama Aomine, toh nilainya emang segitu-gitu aja ngga kurang ngga lebih. Ujian bahasa jepang aja lulus gara-gara dikasih pinjeman pensil ajaib sama Midorima, dan bukan salah Aomine jika ujian turun peringkat karena Midorima lupa minjemin pensil.

Nyesel?

Ya gitu deh.

.;.

.;.

 **07 Agustus 2015**

 **~Kebiasaan~**

Jumat, jam lima sore. Biasanya disempet-sempetin main _one on one_ bablas makan malam trus _ekhem_ _ekhem_ sampe pagi. Toh, sekolah libur sabtu sama minggu.

Apakah segitu lemotnya otak Kagami, sekarang baru berasa hampanya? Berasa ambyaaar mirip nasi kucing tanpa karet, burger tanpa mayones. Hambar vroh. Dan karena itulah, perasaanya galau males pulang. Kagami baru keluar gerbang SMA Teiko jam setengah enam, jalan santai sampai apartemen.

"Lama amat."

Maji _Konbini_ , letaknya ga jauh dari sekolah dan dua blok dari apartemen Kagami, menjadi tempat bertemunya dua insan sejenis yang diam-diam saling kangen.

"Ao…. Mine?"

"Gua ampe abis eksrim tiga biji, pengen gua bunuh lu ya?" Aomine ndeketin Kagami yang masih semi _speechless_.

"N-Ngapain lu disini?"

"Eh?" Aomine terlihat dongo, ya walaupun biasanya juga tampangnya juga bego sih. Sepertinya, pria _dim_ itu syok. "Nganterin lu pulang kan?" jawab Aomine polos.

Kagami agak _blushing_ , dia menutupi pipinya dengan tangan.

"Soalnya udah sore, atau mau _one on one_ dulu?" Aomine nawarin lagi,

"Hah?"

"Eh… Kita…" Kagami tersenyum, miris. Apakah Aomine tidak ingat kalau mereka sudah putus? " _Gomen_ , gua baru inget kalau… kita udah putus."

Sebulan loh, kenapa baru sekarang berasanya?

Aomine pulang duluan tanpa pamit.

.;.

.;.

 **08 Agustus 2015**

 **~Sepatu baru 1~**

Kuroko janjian ke toko sepatu bareng Kagami, dia udah kayak bayangannya Kagami kemana-mana pasti mereka berdua nempel aja kayak perangko. Mentang-mentang sekelas sederetan bangku, padahal Kuroko itu temen SMP nya Aomine. Malah, Akashi yang sekarang lebih mirip majikannya Aomine.

Sabtu siang, agenda belanja tuan Akashi sudah menjadi rutinitas, selain menjadi kegiatan buang-buang materi juga menjadi alasan ngajakin Aomine nyobain makan-makanan mahal, maklum Aomine lebih sering bolak-balik warteg sama tukang cendol.

Mereka bertemu di depan toko _Nike_ , Kuroko dan Kagami baru selesai belanja dan Akashi narik tangan Aomine baru mau masuk. Suasana canggung tak terelakkan, Aomine sih pura-pura tidak peduli tapi Akashi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di lengannya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun."

"Yo!" Balas Aomine santai, sedikit melirik Kagami yang malah terang-terangan melihatnya dan Akashi.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Tetsuya. Sudah selesai belanja?" Hiroshi eh, Akashi bertanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ya, sudah. Tapi, Kagami-kun belum."

"Oh, aku tidak menyadarimu Taiga."

"Oi!"

"Baiklah kami permisi, ayo Daiki."

"Adududuh, pelan-pelan oi, Akashi!" Aomine tidak siap tubuhnya ditarik-tarik malah menubruk bahu Kagami.

" _Go-gomen_.."

"…" Kagami hanya diam.

Kuroko menyadarkan Kagami untuk pergi ke toko selanjutnya mencari ukuran sepatu yang pas. Apa harus, Kuroko ngabisin duit jajan buat traktir Kagami burger? Sungguh kasihan melihat tampang mau mati Kagami sekarang. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan bertemu Akashi disini, seperti menebar garam pada luka.

" _Kaeru_ ,,,"

"Eh? Sepatunya?"

"Ga peduli."

Mood Kagami memang memburuk tapi Kuroko tidak menyerah, besok ada pertandingan latihan. Tidak mungkin Kagami pakai sepatu rusak kan?

Kuroko mengirimkan pesan kepada Aomine.

.;.

.;.

 **09 Agustus 2015**

 **~Sepatu baru 2~**

Minggu pagi, kalau jaman dulu sih banyak anime nongol di stasiun tivi swasta. Gak kayak sekarang yang isinya sinetron modus r*ligi atau segala tayangan tidak mendidik lainnya. Favorit Kagami salah satunya laptop si unyil, eh? Soalnya kadang ada resep kuliner yang diliput juga. Kan lumayan, si Unyil juga unyu gitu. Makanya sekarang, Kagami cuman nyetel tivi buat nyalain PS, maen sendiri kaga enak. Mau nonton drama lagi, tapi bosen juga –atau lebih tepatnya jeles, dia jones tanpa pasangan, enek liat orang pacaran.

Hidup makin membosankan tanpa Aomine, begitulah.

Walaupun dia cuman ngabisin makanan kalau lagi nginep, ga pernah ada yang namanya makan di luar ala bangsawan. Kagami kaya juga kok, tapi hidupnya penuh kesederhanaan. Baca majalah _gravure_ _idol_ macam Mai-chan aja ga pernah, tapi kalau majalah Gay sih pernah sesekali lewat internet.

" _Osh_ ~"

"Heh? Kok lu bisa masuk?!"

Ini ada apa Aomine tiba-tiba nongol di ruang tivi? Tuh orang lupa lagi ya status mereka sekarang, asal srobot aja kayak rampok.

Lagian, ini masih pagi. Hari minggu jam sepuluh, setidaknya masih terlalu pagi oleh Aomine Daiki. Tuh orang kan kebo, lantai aja bisa buat dia tidur.

Males nanggepin pertanyaan ga peting Kagami, "Nih, gua bawain buat lu." Sekotak hitam berlambang sayap warna putih di lemparkan ke pangkuan Kagami.

"Apaan nih?"

"Liat aja sendiri."

Kagami agak terharu, sepasang sepatu merk favoritnya. Warnanya lumayan bagus, rada-rada mirip sama sepatu Aomine, eh? "Buat gua nih? Serius lu?"

Aomine korek-korek kuping, "Iya, kemaren Tetsu bilang lu nyari sepatu tapi ga ketemu."

"Kuroko?"

"Kenapa? Ga mau? Balikin sini." Aomine hampir ngerebut lagi kotak sepatunya, untung Kagami gesit dan sempet ngumpetin di belakang badannya.

"Eh. Jangan dong."

"Heh… apaan tuh? Sok imut." Kagami ga jadi _blushing_. Dasar, item ga peka ga bisa baca mood orang. "Yaudah, gua pulang. laper, mau makan."

Eh ini kode ya? Kode kan? Kagami membatin.

"Eh bentar…" Aomine gak jadi pergi, Kagami nawarin kare bekas semalem, nunggu sebentar nasi mateng pakai _Rice Cooker_ , Aomine siap di meja makan sambil nonton siaran tinju.

"Wogh, enak." Kagami nyengir, udah nambah tiga piring baru muji. Kampret.

Ini ga biasanya ya, Aomine makan banyak. Biasanya Kagami yang perutnya kayak karet, makan ga inget temen. Tapi, Kagami cukup kenyang bisa melihat Aomine napsu makan makanan buatannya.

"Sakit perut entah lu, Min." Kagami minum air.

"Bodo, gua kangen masakkan lu, Gam."

 _BRRRUUUUSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT_

Kagami nyembur, kaget denger kalimat Aomine barusan.

Sialan, jujur banget si Aomine, bikin _doki_ - _doki_ aja si dekil.

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

Cuttttoo…. Desu ._.v

Sekali lagi tidak berharap apapun, karena saya tahu kalian males ngereview.

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

08 **Agustus** 2015, 01:52 PM, 6 **pages** , 1150 words.


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk orang-orang yang ngikutin FF ini, Arigatou gozaimasu.

 **.**

 **[** _Drabble_ **per] 29** Hari Mencari Cinta © Kamiya **Chizuru**

Knb belongs **Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Ketika Kamiya Hiroshi rebutan Tachibana Shinnosuke yang udah jadi pacarnya Nakamura Yuuichi, gimana nasib Sugita Tomokazu? #Abaikan_

Warning : SemiAU/ **AU** (?), SMATeikou!All, Humu everywhere, jangan heran kalo ada **typo** (ingatkan saya saja jika anda bertemu dengan typo), Bahasa dan EYD **ambureguel** tidak jelas baku dan ga baku. Umumnya bulan Agustus itu libur musim panas, tapi disini anggep aja sekolah biasa, belom libur.

.

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini, tidak dalam event lomba apapun. Jika menemukan kesamaan dengan manga/doujin/ff lain yakini saja kalau itu memang disengaja tanpa maksud menjiplak tapi hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

.

.

 **10 Agustus 2015**

 **~Pocari~**

Perlengkapan latihan seperti handuk dan minum pemngembali ion diatur oleh manajer klub, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Momoi Satsuki, termasuk mencuci. Yah, hanya di serahkan ke laundry bukanlah hal yang sulit, Aomine atau Midorima juga sering membantunya mengantar cucian handuk, tapi beruntung setelah beralih ke laundry Haizaki. Kini, pekerjaannya sedikit ringan, mereka bersedia mengambil dan mengantarkan –dengan perantara Haizaki Shougo.

Sore ini, Momoi kelimpungan. Pocari yang sudah dia beli dalam jumlah yang pas untuk seluruh anggota klub di string satu –yang berjumlah 20 orang tapi hanya tersedia 19 botol, sedkit waktu sebelum latihan selesai Momoi pergi ke konbini untuk membeli pocari.

"Istirahat 15 menit!" Njimura meniup peluit.

Satu persatu orang mengambil botol pocari tanpa berebut, sudah biasa dan mereka semua pasti kebagian, ngapain rebutan?

Kagami datang paling akhir, sebotol pocari sudah melambai-lambai meminta untuk diambil. Tangan Kagami terjulur dengan santai, mengambil pocari.

"Oi, Akashi! Beruntung nih, tinggal satu!" Aomine melempar botol pocari yang sudah di taksir Kagami ke arah Akashi.

" _Sangkyu_!" Akashi berhasil menangkapnya, Aomine nyengir tanpa dosa. Kagami, bukannya marah malah menatap lantai, sedih. Bukan perkara dia dehidrasi, tapi sikap Aomine yang amat sangat mementingkan Akashi membuat dirinya terluka.

Padahal sempat beberapa hari kemarin ia yakin bisa kembali lagi dengan Aomine, tapi kalau begini caranya. Aomine sudah benar-benar move on darinya, kah?

Nyeri sekali hati Kagami.

"Nih," Aomine mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan pocari yang hanya terisi setengah. "Ambil aja punya gua."

Kagami hanya menatap Aomine, terkejut. "Heh?"

Nah kan, mulai lagi.

Tarik ulur ga jelas, dasar daki!

" _Arigatou_ …" Kagami menerimanya sambil senyum. Beruntung lukanya bukan di siram dengan garam, tapi glukosa. Kagami merasa tindakan Aomine barusan sangat manis, bahkan saat pacaran belum tentu dia bisa manis seperti ini.

Semua ada hikmahnya,

Heheheh, Kagami menunduk sambil tersenyum lagi.

" _Otsukare_ …"

Pluk.

Aomine menepuk jidat Kagami mendorong tangannya menyibakkan poni rambut Kagami beberapa saat. Aomine pergi begitu saja menuju teman-temannya yang lain.

Kuping Kagami memerah, sentuhan Aomine mempercepat detakan jantungnya.

.;.

.;.

 **11 Agustus 2015**

 **~Moan~**

Waktunya pelajaran kosong adalah berkah bagi setiap siswa,

Fisika adalah mata pelajaran yang banyak hatersnya,

Guru killer adalah bencana,

Ulangan harian adalah mitos belaka.

Ketika jam pelajaran Fisika yang gurunya killer dan rencana dari minggu depan itu ulangan mendadak jadi kosong, varokah idup lo.

Kelas 1-B hampir kabur ke kantin semua biar bisa makan siang dengan leluasa tanpa di resein senior. Kecuali Kagami Taiga yang lebih memilih tidur berbantal kamus Jepang – Inggris, Kuroko yang asyik bermain ponsel dan beberapa orang yang lebih memilih makan bekal di ruang kelas sambil bergosip.

Kagami terbangun saat Kuroko menendang kursinya,"Teme! Apa-apaan, Kuroko?" mata Kagami membulat melihat raut wajah Kuroko yang pucat.

"Ugh, K-Kagami-kun. Tolong.. a-aku…"

.

Kuroko lemas akibat maagnya kumat, Kagami dimintai tolong –diperintah mengambil obat di Infimary. Salah siapa setiap makan siang cuman beli vanilla shake? Dasar bayi biru.

"Permisi…"

Kagami membuka pintu Infimary, sepi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ruangan ini jarang dia kunjungi, _orang bodoh kan tidak bisa sakit,_ begitu yang teman-temannya bilang. Kagami tidak keberatan, asal sehat, bodoh bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

Kakinya melangkan menuju lemari obat, mencari-cari obat maag pesanan Kuroko.

" _Akh, stop! Stop!"_

" _Hei, biasa aja dong, ga usah lebay Kise."_

" _Ngh… Akh… Sa-sakit! Tapi itu sakit, Ahominecchi!"_

" _Jangan teriak-teriak, baka!"_

" _Mmmhh akh, ittaai… ngghh…"_

" _Rileks Kise, bentar lagi masuk semua. Jangan tegang gitu, oi."_

" _Akh, mana bisa, aho!"_

Bulu kuduk Kagami merinding, Aomine? Kise?

" _Kise…"_

" _Akh,, Aomine… cchi… nghh…"_

.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sudah minum obat maag yang diberikan Kagami, perutnya mulai bisa diajak kompromi –tidak sakit lagi, tapi sekarang malah laki-laki bongsor itu yang terlihat pucat. "Apa kau juga punya maag, Kagami-kun?"

.;.

.;.

 **12 Agustus 2015**

 **~Ratatouille~**

Kagami tinggal sendiri sejak SMP tahun ketiga, biasanya dengan alasan semacam itu para lonely ranger –sebutan siswa yang tinggal sendiri/tanpa orang tua dan diprakarsai oleh Koganei Shinji dari kelas 2A, akan mencari kerja sambilan. Tapi tidak dengan Kagami, ayahnya dicurigai sebagai duta besar Amerika di Jepang tidak membuat Kagami kekurangan uang. Bukannya dia malas, hanya ayahnya tidak mengijinkan. Dan dari pada bekerja untuk uang yang angka nolnya panjang di rekening, Kagami lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya main basket.

Tapi ada kalanya juga, teman sesama lonely ranger membutuhkan bantuan. Ia pun mengiyakan, hanya menjadi pelayan restoran perancis bukanlah hal yang sulit. Mitobe Rinnosuke, meminta tolong padanya karena dia harus menjaga adiknya yang masuk rumah sakit. Sebagai kouhai yang baik hati nan tidak sombong, Kagami iya-iya saja.

Kagami memulai pekerjaannya pukul enam sore, begitu sibuk sampai ia tidak bisa kentut. Ia sedang mencatat pesanan di meja nomor 4 dekat pintu masuk ketika melihat orang itu dengan seorang perempuan asing.

Diam-diam melirik dimana mereka akan duduk. Oh, ternyata meja nomor 9 yang memang katanya sudah di reservasi. Kencan?

" _Daiki, restoran ini benar-benar bagus."_

" _Yeah, perlu tiga bulan untuk memesan tempat, Ally."_ Sepintas Kagami mendengar percakapan mereka yang… mesra? Dan tadi itu bukan bahasa jepang yang keluar dari mulut si Ahomine Daiki, tapi bahasa Italia. Sungguh, Kagami mengelus dada tidak percaya.

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol sampai pesanan datang.

Sepiring Ratatouille yang menjadi menu andalan hari ini, Aomine hampir melonjak kaget saat menyadari kalau Kagami lah yang mengantarkan pesanan. Kagami bisa paham maksud tatapan Aomine, _Aku bisa jelaskan._ Tapi ia tidak peduli, buat apa dijelaskan? Mereka kan sudah TIDAK pacaran.

"Sumimasen, aku ijin ke toilet." Kagami meminta ijin rekannya.

Toilet staff kebetulan sedang di pel, jadi mau tidak mau dia masuk ke toilet pengunjung.

"Ah sumi.. masen…" Kagami hampir menabrak seseorang,

"Kagami."

Mereka berdua makin merasa kehidupan mereka layaknya drama.

Aomine menunggu di luar sampai Kagami menyelesaikan panggilan alam, bermaksud ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepadanya. Tapi, Kagami pura-pura tidak melihat dan terus berjalan sampai Aomine menarik tangan Kagami.

"Nani?" tanya Kagami kalem.

"Jangan salah paham." Malah Aomine merasa cemas, takut kalau Kagami mengira yang bukan-bukan. Diam, Kagami tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa masih berhak dia memarahi Aomine?

.

"Namanya Alex, sepupu dari nyokap gua." Aomine janjian nunggu Kagami selesai kerja part time di pintu keluar belakang, sambil ngerokok filter murahan. Jas nya sudah berantakan, gerah. "Liat kan, kulit dia mirip gua?" Kagami hanya mengangguk. Memang sih, kulit gelap itu agak aneh untuk orang jepang asli, sedikit-sedikit pasti ada keturuan luarnya juga, istilah kecenya ya blasteran. Sama, Kagami juga setengah amerika. Kulitnya agak kemerah-merahan gitu.

"Gua bukan bi."

"Terus apa urusannya sama gua?"

Aomine menatap Kagami, sedih.

"Sebenernya lu kenapa sih mutusin gua? Salah gua dimana?"

Kagami belum bisa menjawab.

.;.

.;.

 **13 Agustus 2015**

 **~Tidur~**

"Oi peak, lu kalau latihan jangan makan mulu. Hahahaha."

"Sakit perut noh rasain, hahahaha."

Aomine dan Haizaki, duo badass sok kecakepan doyan ngebully. Murasakibara yang tingginya naujubillah aja ga kelewat di ejek sama mereka. Murasakibara sih woles, asal makanan dia ga di rebut aja dia ga peduli, repot bolak-balik toilet gara-gara kebanyakkan makan cilok pun ikhlas-ikhlas aja dia. Murasakibara mah gitu orangnya.

Berasa gerah karena mendung malah bikin siswa –laki-laki kelas 1B nongkrong di veranda kelas pas istirahat, hawa udaranya sih enak buat tidur kalau begini. Mungkin kecapean kerja kemarin, Kagami berasa ngantuk dan tidur bersandar di tembok. Kuroko duduk disampingnya sambil baca light novel pinjeman dari Mayuzumi senpai.

Aomine masih asyik nggodain cewe-cewe yang ikutan nimbrung dideket jendela. Akashi duduk di sebelah Aomine, sesekali terkekeh karena ulah Haizaki yang tereak-tereak ngejekin Nijimura. Kebetulan kelas mereka sebelahan dan kejadian semacam ini udah jadi rutinitas kelas. Malah berasa sepi kalau Haizaki bolos seharian, Aomine berasa lunglai. Apalagi duet berantemnya, si Kagami bukan lagi pacarnya.

Kise hampir jambak-jambakkan sama Haizaki rebutan perhatian Nijimura. Akashi menggenggam tangan Aomine, Kuroko bisa melihat dengan jelas dari tempat ia duduk, bersyukur Kagami tidak melihat adegan ini.

Akashi kembali masuk ke kelas saat Furihata ingin diajari soal bahasa inggris.

Entah berada dimana dia sekarang, Kagami tertidur begitu lelap di posisinya yang _absurd_. Mana bisa orang tidur sambil duduk? Kuroko jadi ingin pipis.

.

"Oi, bangun udah bel masuk tuh."

"Emmmhh.." Kagami memeluk tubuh disampingnya, kepalanya bersandar didada yang empuk. Tentu itu makhluk hidup, Kagami bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak keras.

"Oi."

"Bentar lagi, nghhhh…" Kagami ngiler.

"…. Oi, Taiga!"

O_O

Kagami _sport_ jantung nama kecilnya tiba-tiba dipanggil, masih dalam posisi memeluk.

"Puas tidurnya? Kebo?"

Kagami menoleh keatas.

"Aomine?"

" _Ohayou_ …" Aomine tersenyum, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Kagami.

.

.

.

.

"Segitu enaknya meluk gua sampai ga mau lepas?"

"Huwaaaaa!"

.

.

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

Cuttttoo…. Desu ._.v

Saya lagi males ngedit eyd dan sebangsanya, percayalah walaupun kalian ngasih tahu huruf miring dan sebagainya mungkin ga bakalan gua edit. Jadi percuma, sia-sia aja.

Thanks to Alex Benetto *bener ga ya namanya* yang entah inspirasi darimana jadiin dia sepupunya Aomine yang item wahahahah Ally, jadian aja sama Worrick, biar Nico sama gua. Wkwkwkwk **Gangsta © Kohske.**

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

20 **Agustus** 2015, 03:46 PM, 7 **pages** , 1557 words.


	4. Chapter 4

Untuk orang-orang yang mencintai Nicolas Brown *salah anime woi woiiiiiii*

 **.**

 **[** _Drabble_ **per] 29** Hari Mencari Cinta © Kamiya **Chizuru**

Knb belongs **Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Ketika Hanae Natsuki makin badass dan Ishida Akira lebih mirip bocah SMP daripada om-om seiyuu kelas kakap._

Warning : SemiAU/ **AU** (?), SMATeikou!All, Humu everywhere, jangan heran kalo ada **typo** (ingatkan saya saja jika anda bertemu dengan typo), Bahasa dan EYD **ambureguel** tidak jelas baku dan ga baku. Umumnya bulan Agustus itu libur musim panas, tapi disini anggep aja sekolah biasa, belom libur.

.

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini, tidak dalam event lomba apapun. Jika menemukan kesamaan dengan manga/doujin/ff lain yakini saja kalau itu memang disengaja tanpa maksud menjiplak tapi hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

.

.

 **14 Agustus 2015**

 **~Ngobrol~**

Kuroko hanya bisa diam ditempat saat melihat kedua orang itu lagi-lagi berduaan. Akashi santai menyender ditembok dan Aomine berdiri berhadapan sambil meniup balon permen karet. Ketika biru muda bertemu merah, merah mengalah dan memilih pergi. Aomine terkesan tidak peduli, dia malah terkejut Kuroko sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Anjrit, bikin kaget aja." _Hampir nih permen ketelen, Tetsukampret._

" _Gomenasai_. _Ano_ , Aomine-kun apakah kau dan Akashi-kun berpacaran?"

"Hah?"

"Kalian sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini."

Beberapa orang siswa melewati mereka dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kaga lah. Mana mungkin."

"Tapi-"

"Dari pada ngurusin Akashi, lu urusin aja si Chihiro."

"Eh?"

"Gua tahu, lu nolak Akashi trus pacaran sama si madesu kan?"

Kuroko terdiam, tidak mengiyakan tidak juga menidakkan (?).

"Parah lu, walaupun tampang _yandere_ begitu Akashi galau nangis-nangis ke rumah gua." Ada raut merasa bersalah di wajah (yang biasanya datar) Kuroko.

"Cinta kan tidak bisa dipaksakan." Eh tumben Kuroko ngelesnya pinter.

Dari jendela, Aomine bisa melihat Kagami sama Haizaki maen _one on one_. Dia bersiul saat Kagami ngedunk dan berhasil menambah point. Kuroko merasa diabaikan. Yah, tidak masalah sih toh sudah biasa juga dia dicuekin, kebal mah kebal. Kuroko uke tahan banting, kuat beronde-ronde walaupun tampang semenya madesu macam siswa langganan remidi.

"Kagami-kun juga menangis saat memutuskanmu." Aomine menoleh, matanya melotot tidak percaya. Kagami nangis? Beneran? Pasti seksi deh kan sayu-sayu gimana gitu tampangnya. Eh, itu beda lagi oom, nangis patah hati sama nangis gegara barang lu kegedean mah beda mata pelajaran!

"Dia menginap di rumahku, tidak berani tidur sendiri."

"Lah emang kenapa?"

"Mungkin, dia takut DIHANTUI masa lalu."

Aomine kicep ples _sweatdrop_.

.;.

.;.

 **15 Agustus 2015**

 **~Satnite~**

Latihan, latihan dan latihan. Walaupun sendirian, lebih baik rasanya daripada bosan. Tadinya mau ngajakin Midorima atau Furihata maen bareng, tapi alasan mau nyari _lucky item_ dan ulangan susulan jadi halangan mereka berdua hadir memenuhi undangan Kagami.

Kuroko pernah nyaranin Kagami nyari pacar lagi, lagipula tampang blasteran bisa jadi nilai _plus_ di _goukon_. Tapi emang dasar humu, mana mau si Kagami di kerubutin cewe-cewe, kalau _goukon_ nya sama laki-laki semacho Aomine mungkin ga bakalan pikir panjang buat bilang iya. Kok Aomine ya?

Udah hampir magrib, Kagami pengen pulang dan makan di rumah. Dia lupa bawa dompet kalau mau mampir dulu ke Maji burger. Sebelum sampai ke apartemen biasanya dia ngelewatin TK tempat Kuroko kerja sambilan. Jadi guru TK, apalagi coba. Ngarepnya ketemu Kuroko sekedar _say hello_ tapi ini kan sabtu.

Tidak ada Kuroko, Himuro pun jadi. Orang yang udah dianggap abang sendiri sama Kagami, _out of the blue_ nongol macem jelangkung.

"Taiga." Himuro melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Kagami _manut_ aja dipanggil. "Dih, dicari ke apato juga malah _nungul_ di mari. Nih pesenan lu, udah abang jahitin." Himuro nyerahin seperangkat alat solat eh bukan ding, _paper bag_ tebel dic _aption_ merk sepatu terkenal. Apaan ya isinya?

"Eh? Oh iya, gua bayar berapa bang?"

"Halah ga usah, kayak sama siapa aja." Himuro nyengir, Kagami ikut-ikutan. "Jam berapa acaranya besok?" mereka berdua jalan bareng-bareng, sebagai rasa bersyukur Kagami nawarin makan malem gratis, Himuro sih oke-oke aja selama kenyang dan bisa bawa buat oleh-oleh si _big baby_.

"Sore sih, tapi pagi gua udah siap lah. Pasti ngantrinya panjang."

" _Event_ gede sih, ada _cosplay_ pula pasti makin banyak yang dateng deh."

"Lu ga nonton bang?"

"Ga. Emaknya Atsushi mau dateng ga enak kalau gua pergi."

"Hah? Apaan nih? Tunangan?" Kagami terkekeh geli.

"Kaga lah, cuman maen biasa, _weekend_."

Seneng ya kalau hubungan humunya di restuin. Kaga kayak dia sama si anu, boro-boro bisa lanjut pelaminan, masih pacaran aja syukur.

.;.

.;.

 **16 Agustus 2015**

 **~Insanity~**

Konser Vocaloid terbesar di tahun ini, _event_ tahunan yang biasa di gelar pertengahan bulan agustus. Selain konser, expo dan kompetisi _cosplay_ , biasanya ada _hanabi_ di akhir acara. Lapangannya _outdoor_ , semua peserta ataupun penonton sudah siap mantel di tas, takut tiba-tiba hujan. Tapi menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini sih engga.

Tiket udah bisa dibeli sejak jam tujuh pagi, sembari nunggu kompetisi _cosplay_ , Kagami mau lihat-lihat stand _doujin_ humu (kalau ada) dan niatnya mau beli beberapa mercendais asli vocaloid, udah bawa duit banyak sayang kalau ga dipake foya-foya barang sekali setahun.

Kagami ngelirik kipas bergambar Kaito dan Miku yang lagi dua-duaan, wah liat OTP Kagami ngiler pengin beli. Mana tinggal satu pula.

"Eh,"

"Ah,"

Kayak sihir, Kaito dan Miku di dunia nyata sama-sama pengen beli mercendais mereka sendiri. Tapi, Kaito yang ini alisnya bercabang dan Miku berkulit hitam.

"Kagami?!"

"Aomine?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA."

Kagami masih pingin ketawa, what de fak?! Mimpi apaan dia semalem di kasih penampakan Miku Hatsune luar biasa absurd. Liat aja tangannya yang berotot, aduh perut Kagami lelah ketawa ya Tuhan.

"Bazeeenng, puas lu ketawa Gam? Sialan." Aomine misuh-misuh sambil garuk kepala. "Dari sekian banyak manusia kenapa gua musti ketemu lu coba? Kamvreeet."

"Bwahahahaha! Geblek, lu gila Min? apa-apaan tuh? Jiahahahaha… HatsuMine Daiku? Bwahahahahah."

 _PLOK_

Aomine ngegaplok kepala Kagami.

"Diem lu macan sinting, syieeet."

"Adududuh, sakit." Rupanya gaplokannya Aomine bener-bener sakit, Kagami ngegaduh-aduh ga boongan. Aomine _mengelus-elus_ bekas perbuatannya.

"Lu lagi ngapain disini?"

"Ha? Nonton konser lah. Lu?"

"Dih tau gitu nitip lu aja deh, sialan si klorofil."

"Klorofil?"

Mereka berdua duduk dibangku terdekat sambil minum _aqua_.

"Midorima nyuruh gua beli mercendais idol asli vocaloid yang jadi _lucky item_ dia besok."

Kagami ngangguk-angguk paham, tapi kok Aomine mau disuruh jadi nista begini? Kenapa ga dateng pake baju biasa aja?

"Ada potongan tiket kan kalau datangnnya ngecosplay? Nah, Midorima minjemin bajunya si Reo den akhirnya."

Pfffft, Kagami ngakak lagi.

"Gatel badan gua pake bajunya si banci kaleng."

Usut punya usut, ulang Kimia beberapa hari kemaren yang Aomine dapet 80. Itu hasil nyontek Midorima, anak-anak sekelas hampir terjun bebas dari lantai 3 pas tahu Aomine dapet nilai bagus. Ternyata ga mau rugi juga di Midorima, pffft.

"Udah ye, gua pulang."

"Eh, lu ga nonton?"

"Kaga dah, gua cuman mau beli ini." Aomine ngibas-ngibas kipas gambar **Kaito x Miku**.

"Nonton aja, temenin gua."

Eh?

"Heh? Lu ngajakin gua kencan?"

Kagami kicep, tanpa sadar dia megang tangan Aomine dari tadi.

" _Ano… sumimasen_ …" Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang nungul diantara mereka berdua. "Boleh minta foto?"

"Hah?"

"Foto?"

"Kalian humu kan? eh maksud saya, saya mau ngambil foto Miku-san dan Kaito-san dengan kamera saya, bo-boleh kan?" gadis itu memegang kamera polaroid berwarna merah muda.

"Boleh."

"Oi, Gam!"

Hanya dua kali foto dengan gaya kaku seadanya, Aomine ga ada manis-manisnya. Mukanya malah melengos ga liat kamera, Kagami malah ngerangkul sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas. Satu foto dibawa sama cewe tadi dan satunya ada di tangan Kagami.

"Eh, apaan tuh?"

"Kenang-kenangan dong. Hahaha."

"Eh buang ga tuh, Gami! Buang tuh foto laknat, oi!"

"Ogaah!"

"Eh kampret, sini gua sobek!"

"Ga boleh, peaaaakkk! Hahahaha."

"Kagami _temeeee_!"

Mereka berdua kejar-kejaran kayak kucing sama kucing.

.;.

.;.

 **17 Agustus 2015**

 **~Gosip~**

Kagami nyengir-nyengir ngeliatin foto yang kemarin, tampang sadis Aomine malah keliatan _tsundere_. Setelah putus, ini foto mereka berdua yang pertama. Kagami jadi melow, tapi yang kemarin itu nyenengin banget. Aomine mau nemenin dia sampai selesai konser dan nonton hanabi, pulang ke apato juga dianter Aomine yang udah ganti baju biasa –bukan bajunya Miku lagi.

Atas sekolah emang sepi apalagi musim panas begini, cuman ada Kagami yang betah disini. Biasanya ada Aomine juga tapi udah lama juga mereka ga ketemu di atap. Jadi kangen lagi.

" _Senpai_ , beneran ssu aku ga ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Ga mungkin ada asap kalau ga ada api, Kise."

" _Senpai_ , beneran ga ada apa-apa ssu, percaya dong ssu."

Tumben banget ada suara Kise dan Nijimura, Kagami ga niat nguping sih dia sendiri kan yang duluan dateng sebelum mereka?

"Trus kenapa mereka bilang kamu jadian sama Aomine?"

"Mana aku tahu ssu, aku sukanya sama senpai ssu."

"Ada yang bilang, Kise-kun melakukan'nya' di Infirmary dengan Aomine-kun. Apa benar?"

"…"

"…"

"Kurokocchi?!"

"Kuroko? Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sejak awal." Jawab Kuroko kalem, Kise ngelus-elus dada masih kaget. Nijimura masih _stay cool_ walaupun aslinya udah hampir pingsan.

"Jadi apa pembelaanmu, Kise-kun?"

"Emang bener sih aku sama Aominecchi-

\- tapi bukan semacam itu _senpai_ , dia hanya menolongku memasang ini." Kise menunjuk telinga kirinya, "Karena ada razia, akhirnya aku copot. Pas mau di pasang lagi, aku minta tolong Aominecchi."

"Ah, sepertinya percuma." Kuroko bergumam.

"Apa maksudmu, Kurokocchi?"

"Dia tidak mendengarnya dengan lengkap."

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?"

" _Betsuni_."

Nijimura dan Kise kembali ke kelas setelah masalah selesai, Kuroko menduga Kagami sudah pergi sebelum Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Bakalan ada salah paham lagi kayaknya.

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

Cuttoo…

.;.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHOMINE DAIKI, CHAPTER INI DIBUAT KHUSUS BUAT KAMU YA WALAUPUN GA KHUSUS2 BANGET SIH. TAPI SEENGGANYA DI TANGGAL LAHIR KAMU NGUPDATENYA.

.;.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

28 **Agustus** 2015, 03:21 PM, 7 **pages** , 1530 words.


	5. Chapter 5

Untuk Itami **Kouji** –Otaku keren jadi komandan tentara aahaaayy~~

 **.**

 **[** _Drabble_ **per] 29** Hari Mencari Cinta © Kamiya **Chizuru**

Knb belongs **Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Dan_ _ **Suwabe**_ _Junichi akhirnya ketemu Ono_ _ **Yuuki**_ _di Shougeki No Souma._

 _._

Warning : SemiAU/ **AU** (?), SMATeikou!All, Humu everywhere, jangan heran kalo ada **typo** (ingatkan saya saja jika anda bertemu dengan typo), Bahasa dan EYD **ambureguel** tidak jelas baku dan ga baku. Umumnya bulan Agustus itu libur musim panas, tapi disini anggep aja sekolah biasa, belom libur.

.

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini, tidak dalam **event** lomba apapun. Jika menemukan kesamaan dengan manga/ **doujin** /ff lain yakini saja kalau itu memang disengaja tanpa maksud menjiplak tapi hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

 **18 Agustus 2015**

 **~Kzl~**

Dulu anak sekolah berangkat pagi buat piket. Entah itu nyapu, ngisi jurnal kelas atau ganti air di vas bunga. Tapi sekarang jaman berubah, ketika pr tidak lagi menjadi kerjaan rumah melainkan kerjaan sebelum bel masuk berkumandang. Kagami salah satunya, dia termasuk orang yang tidak bisa mengerjakan prnya sendiri, lebih sering dia memaksa Kuroko ke apato buat ngajarin –bahasa Jepang dengan segala katakana, hiragana dan kanji yang masih sering kelebihan dan kekurangan coretan. Itu sebelum Kuroko punya pacar, kini keadaan itu berubah.

Kagami lebih sering nyontek pr Furihata sekarang.

Badan duduk tegap sambil menyalin kata perkata dengan baik dan benar, sesekali berkerut melihat tulisan Furihata yang mirik ceker ayam. Ada sih yang tulisannya lebih bagus, Midorima –belum berangkat, Akashi –orangnya ga keliatan padahal ada tasnya di meja, Momoi –kemungkinan masih ngebangunin Aomine jam-jam segini, ah masih saja diingat jadwal mantannya ini.

Kise tumben-tumbenan udah nongol didepan pintu, sambil ketawa-ketawa tebar pesona sama _senpai-senpai_ cewe yang kebetulan lewat. Tanpa diduga-duga ada juga orang yang sempat dia pikirkan barusan, muncul begitu saja sambil mengacak rambut Kise dan masuk kelas sambil menepuk jidat Sakurai yang terkantuk-kantuk.

"Bwahahaha sekolah ini woi, molor mulu."

"Ah, _sumimaseeeenn! Sumimaseeenn! Ano_ , aku membuat bekal jadi bangun terlalu pagi." Aomine menarik kursinya lalu duduk dengan santai.

"Bekal? Buat gw?" Kagami berdecih, pede tingkat dewa sekali si hitam ini.

"Ah, _hai_. _Sumimasen_ …" Sakurai mengambil sesuatu didalam tas kemudian mengulurkannya pada Aomine. "Aku harap kau menyukainya, Aomine-san."

" _Sangkyu_ , hehe." Aomine jahil nyubit pipi Sakurai.

"Gzzz, _konoyaro_ …"

Brak!

Kelas kicep seketika, gebrakan dari meja Kagami membuat para siswa terpana juga kaget. "Oi, Bakagami. _Daijobou kai_?" Aomine reflek berjalan menghampiri Kagami yang masih dalam mode gahar. "Oi," dilihatnya buku catatan di atas meja, ia tahu Kagami sedang menyalin pr. Tapi kenapa sampai menggebrak meja begitu?

"Oi, JAWAB DONG KALO DITANYAIN, _TEME_!" Kagami masih diam, Aomine kesel dicuekin.

"Lu laper?" Aomine kembali ke meja dan mengambil bekal buatan Sakurai, "Nih makan, gw beliin jus dulu."

 _Pat_ , Aomine menepuk bahu Kagami. Ia ga tahu kenapa Kagami emosi begitu, tapi kalau dia sih gampang marah itu artinya lagi laper bukan baper.

" _Kuso_."

Sial atau nyebelin? Aomine masih menaruh perhatian untuk Kagami.

.;.

.;.

 **19 Agustus 2015**

 **~Belajar Kelompok~**

Kagami paling benci kalau ada guru yang nyuruh belajar kelompok, disamping ga dapet temen yang bisa dipercaya otak dan kepintarannya, yang ada malah maen kartu atau paling seru _truth and dare_ sampe bugil, apatonya selalu jadi tempat mangkal para curut yang hobinya malak makanan, tanpa merasa berdosa dan tanpa ganti rugi.

 _Kokoro_ nya lelah, Papi… Kagami pengen pindah ke Amerika lagi.

Satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang dan tergantung gurunya juga anggota kelompoknya siapa-siapa. Pernah ada sesuai absen, sesuai tinggi badan, sesuai minuman kesukaan atau sesuai jajaran bangku. Pokoknya udah seenak udelnya si guru deh, kelas dia suka-suka dia. Yang nentang langsung dateng nilai E tanpa perlu ikutan remidi.

Kali ini, entah apa rencana si guru _killer_ minta di tabok, guru gendut sok imut yang juga pernah ngajar di SMU Kaijo, entah alasan apa itu guru sekarang betah banget di Teikou. Ada yang bilang sih dia ketemu cinta pertamanya, si wakil kepala sekolah ganteng mantan pelatih basket di Touou. Kagami, Midorima, Kise dan Aomine berada di satu kelompok. Bersyukur ada Midorima, duet kuning biru biasanya cuman berisik teriak-teriak atau tidur seenaknya sendiri sementara Midorima asyik mengerjakan tugas. _Green_ _man_ tidak pernah merasa keberatan, ia tidak masalah selama Kagami mengisi perutnya dengan makanan bergizi.

 ***WARNING : GUNAKAN IMAJINASI DAN COBALAH MENEBAK SIAPA YANG BICARA DIBAWAH INI***

"Gami! Cemilon eh cemilan dong oi, gua laper." _Jreng, jreng, jreng._

"Aominecchi ajari maen gitar ssu." Hah? Gitar? Ngapain bawa gitar segala?

"Haah?"

"Hmm, kalau ini di subsitusi lalu dikurangi, lalu hmm ini bagaimana ya, ah tanya Akashi." Lanjutkan Midorima, lu harus selesein tugasnya.

"Lu bego ga bakalan bisa maen gitar." Jahat banget.

" _Hidooi_ ssu _yo_ … Kurokocchi bilang, cowo maen gitar itu gantengnya ratusan ssu." Kayak iklan deh perasaan.

"Nah, urusan ma gua? Oi! Gami! Budek lu yak?" sial, pake ngatain gw budek lagi, gw kasih racun tikus mampus lu nyet. Eh jangan ding, gitu-gitu gw masih sayang. Heh?

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Akashi? Soal nomer dua ini gimana?" yeelah nada ngomongnya manja banget.

"Ayo dong Aominecchi,,, Aominecchi,,," Kise mulai mewek tuh.

"Oh, iya iya paham-paham, hhm? Di apato Kagami, kenapa?" _good job_ , lu emang pinter, Arima! Eh Midorima!

"Gua bilang ogah ya ogah, minta di kepret lu, Kise?" bweeuh attuut.

"AOMINEEECCHHIII…." Syit, telinga gw berdenging.

"OI AKASHI! LU SENGAJA YA? SALAH NIH RUMUSNYA!" aduh, napa malah jadi adu mulut?

"OI, BAKAGAMI!" brisik banget si dekil!

"AOMINEEECCHHIII…."

" _URRRRUUUUUSEEEEEEEEEE!_ " GOOOOOARRRRRR "TURUTIN AJA TUH PACAR BARU LU YANG BERISIK, AHO!"

"Hah?"

"Huh?"

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

.;.

.;.

 **20 Agustus 2015**

 **~Remidi~**

Ada banyak macam modus buat ngatrol nilai ulangan harian, selain belajar kelompok (walaupun dibilang kelompok tapi lebih sering satu yang ngerjain, lainnya cuman nyontek) yang biasanya dipakai oleh guru-guru pasrah, ga tahu harus gimana lagi biar nilai siswanya bisa memenuhi syarat ujian semester. Ada juga guru yang pakai sistem remidial, yang sebenarnya hanya formalitas. Soal masih sama, diharapkan siswanya sudah belajar dari ulangan sebelumnya.

Remidi sejarah diadakan setelah pulang sekolah, ada lima murid dari kelas 1B yang ikutan. Aomine, Furihata, Momoi, Kise dan Kagami. Karena cuman sedikit, ruangan yang dipakai adalah ruang rapat. Alasan aja sih, itu guru cantik males turun dari ruang guru –di lantai dua buat ngasi soal di ruang kelas 1B yang ada di lantai satu.

Ada sebuah meja besar ditengah ruangan dengan lubang dibagian tengah dan kursi-kursi berjejeran. Kelima orang itu bebas duduk dimana saja sesuka hatinya. Kise duduk didekat pintu masuk, Momoi duduk di dekat jendela –biar seger kena angin, dan Furihata ga jauh dari Momoi. Kagami memilih tempat di pojokkan jauh dari jendela karena silau efek matahari sore diikuti oleh Aomine.

"Ngapain lu ngikut-ikut?" tanya Kagami judes.

"Hah? Emang ini ruangan milik nenek elu apa?" Aomine ngebales sama-sama judes.

"Eh ya bukan sih," Kagami ngewoles.

"Ck, biar gampang nyonteknya." Aomine membongkar alasan sebenarnya, yah anggap saja benar. Kagami tidak mau ambil pusing.

Sekali lagi, remidal disini hanya formalitas. Kelima murid itu ditinggal tanpa pengawasan ketat, hanya sesekali si guru berdeham karena dehidrasi , duduk cantik di pojokan dekat pintu masuk. Kise merutuk dalam hati, ia salah pilih tempat.

Posisi menentukan prestasi! Aomine nyengir puas ngeliat Kise menderita.

" _Ne_ , Kagami."

"Hm?" Kagami menjawab acuh tak acuh, tangannya sibuk menulis jawaban.

"Mau nyontek ga nih?" Aomine ngegeser kertasnya. "Awas, kanji lu ada yang salah ga tuh?"

Kagami mikir, jadi parno juga pernah dapet nilai nol gegara kanji yang kebolak-balik atau ada coretanya yang ga jelas.

"Boleh nih?"

"Iya." Manusia berkulit remang itu nyengir santai. Kagami ga bisa ga _blushing_ , udah lumayan lama Aomine ga senyum manis begitu didepan dia.

" _Na_ Kagami…"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa lu pikir gw sama Kise pacaran?" Aomine memelankan suaranya, semoga aja Kagami ga bolot.

"Heh?"

"Bolot lu ye?" masih lirih.

BRAK! "LU NGOMONG APAAN, _TEMEE_?!" untung gurunya lagi ke toilet, Furihata dari kejauhan berusaha jadi penenang. "O-O-Ochutchuke.. Kagami,.. o-o-ochutchuke…"

"Kagamin…"

"Kagamicchi.."

Sadar udah bikin _sport_ jantung, Kagami minta maaf berkali-kali persis Sakurai. Lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang, ngelanjut nyontek Aomine.

"Jawab pertanyaan gw, oi." Dia paling males kalau Kagami sok-sok ngambek kayak cewe, niat dia macarin Kagami sejak SMP kan karena mereka yang masih sejenis, perempuan itu sama dengan merepotkan dalam kamus Aomine. Kalau emang bisa dibicarain mending dibicarain. Aomine ga punya indra keenam hanya buat bisa baca pikiran Kagami.

"Bukannya kalian emang pacaran?" Nah, gitu dong. Heh?

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Pas ngerayain ulang tahun Midorima di kelas, Kise nangis dan lu meluk dia di luar kelas."

"Eh, _maji_?" Aomine kaget.

"Kenapa lu kaget bego?" Kagami selesai nyalin jawaban, diam-diam melirik Kise yang hampir menangis gara-gara bingung mau ngarang jawaban apa.

"Gua ga inget pernah meluk Kise."

" _Aho ga baka, baka ga aho._ "

"Dan gara-gara itu lu minta putus?"

Kagami kicep beberapa saat, "E-emang kenapa? Sepele ya? Iya emang sepele, tapi gw ga suka liat kalian berdua! Gw duluan." Kagami langsung nyerahin kertas ujiannya ke guru yang kebetulan masuk dan pulang, Aomine mendesah bingung ia sendiri ga inget pernah ada kejadian begitu.

.;.

.;.

 **21 Agustus 2015**

 **~Trip 1~**

Minggu depan ada ulangan semester, dan biasanya tiga hari sebelum pelaksanaan ada jadwal kosong yang biasa disebut hari tenang, udah kayak mau UAN aja. Tapi bukannya buat belajar, murid kelas 1B malah ngetrip bareng ke pantai terdekat pake uang kas yang setiap hari ditagih bendahara galak, Miyaji Kiyoshi. Umumnya kan, duit kas itu seminggu sekali, tapi karena diiming-imingi liburan begini, jadilah mereka rela ga rela nyisihin duit jajan setiap hari.

 _Trip_ pake duit pas-pasan, dua hari satu malam. Walaupun ada tuan muda Akashi, semuanya mendapatkan jatahnya dengan adil. Tidak ada perbedaan antara _futon_ atau ranjang, _spagetti_ atau nasi kucing. Semuanya terbagi secara adil dan beradab, Akashi tidak keberatan sama sekali, sudah lama dia ingin merasakan hidup para rakyat jelata. Sejujurnya, dia sudah lelah buang-buang uang tanpa pikir panjang.

"Daiki, ada lapangan disana." Akashi menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"Woah _sugeee_.." tiba-tiba ada lampu neon menyala di atas kepala Aomine, "Tettssuu!" Akashi ikut terkejut tiba-tiba ada manusia yang tidak diundang.

"Ah _gomen_." Rupanya itu kejahilan Kuroko, tapi ada benarnya sih. Ada lapangan basket, kan ga seru kalo ga maen walaupun sebentar.

"Sedang apa kau, Tetsuya?" Kuroko memang kaget Akashi sudah mau bicara padanya dengan ekspresi yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, wajah Kuroko masih _poker face_ menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Kita sekamar, ada Midorima-kun, Takao-kun dan Sakurai-kun juga. Tapi mereka bertiga entah ada dimana."

Aomine berdecak sebal, Miyaji tukang nanas itu kenapa ga bikin dia sekamar sama Kagami sih?

"OOOOIIIIII AOMINECCHIIII!" Kise berteriak dari luar jendela, tangannya melambai ke arah Aomine.

Aomine membuka jendela, " _NANDAAA_?"

" _THREE ON THREE, IIIKUUUU YOOO_!"

"HUWWOOOGGHH, _IKUUU IKUUU_!"

.

" _Ano, sumimasen. Dozou."_ Sakurai memegang kertas undian dan menyuruh 12 pria mengambil bagiannya, kelompok hijau ada Kuroko, Kise dan Miyaji. Kelompok merah, ada Midorima, Furihata dan Akashi. Kelompok kuning, ada Murasakibara, Sakurai dan Himuro dan terakhir kelompok biru, Takao, Aomine dan Kagami.

"HAH? KENAPA GW SEKELOMPOK SAMA ELU?"

"HAH? KAN UDAH GW BILANG JANGAN IKUT2 GW, BAKAGAMI."

"TUKERAN LU SANA!"

"KENAPA GW? LU AJA SANA."

" _Mooiii_ , kalian ini suka sekali bertengkar ssu."

"Huh!" Kagami makin males ngeliat tampang dekil Aomine.

"Huh!" Aomine makin mules liat tampang gemesin Kagami, pengen dicipok banget kalo udah tereak-tereak kayak toak.

.

Pertandingan antar Biru VS Hijau semakin sengit, duet Kuroko dan Kise tidak mau kalah _point_. Takao santai mengoper bola, tidak peduli lebih banyak yang mana entah Kagami atau Aomine.

"ITU BOLA GW, _AHO_!"

"HAH? GW DULUAN YANG NANGKEP, _BAKA_!"

Bisa dibilang, sejak kejadian remidial itu hubungan mereka makin buruk. Salah sih Aomine juga ga peka, ga ada niatan pengen ngejelasin sesuatu biar Kagami ngelunak. Dasar tempramen, Kagami makin sewot aja kalau Aomine udah sengaja nyenggol-nyenggol badan dia, ampe jatoh kejengkang segala. Jahat banget emang si Ahomine.

 _Baaangg!_

"Oh, _warui_." Walaupun lawan, Aomine masih sempet ngulurin tangan buat Kise yang jatuh kepentok tiang besi gegara nekat ngeblok pas Aomine mau masukin bola.

"Sakit, ssu!" Kise merengek.

"Hahaha bego, gitu doang sakit." Aomine mengacak-acak rambut Kise.

Sesek _vroh_ , boleh gak Kagami pulang aja ke apato?

"KAGAAAAMIIII!"

BUAAAK!

"HUWAAAA _GOMEEN GOMEEEENNN_!" Takao syok lemparan bolanya bukan ditangkap malah pas nimpuk kepala Kagami sampe KO.

"Ah… _itte_ …" segitu dahsyat apakah lemparan Takao, Kagami merasa pusing luar biasa. Dan sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam, ia masih sempat melihat Aomine dan Kise dari kejauhan yang hanya diam lalu tertutupi Takao yang meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

.;.

.;.

.;.

 **Cutto desu ._.v**

.;.

.;.

.;.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

14 **September** 2015, 11:16 AM, 8 **pages** , 2020 words.


	6. Chapter 6

Untuk Komuro Takashi, semoga jadian sama Saeko Busujima '-')/

 **.**

 **[** _Drabble_ **per] 29** Hari Mencari Cinta © Kamiya **Chizuru**

Knb belongs **Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Ketika Sawashiro_ _ **Miyuki**_ _ternyata memendam rasa buat_ _ **Suwabe**_ _Junichi. –HOTD_

 _._

Warning : SemiAU/ **AU** (?), SMATeikou!All, Humu everywhere, jangan heran kalo ada **typo** (ingatkan saya saja jika anda bertemu dengan typo), Bahasa dan EYD **ambureguel** tidak jelas baku dan ga baku. Umumnya bulan Agustus itu libur musim panas, tapi disini anggep aja sekolah biasa, belom libur.

.

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini, tidak dalam **event** lomba apapun. Jika menemukan kesamaan dengan manga/ **doujin** /ff lain yakini saja kalau itu memang disengaja tanpa maksud menjiplak tapi hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

 **22 Agustus 2015**

 **~Trip 2~**

"Bangun lu sempak jangan pura-pura tidur!" ada bantal terlempar keatas wajah imut Kagami –yang sedang pura-pura tidur. Hanya seseorang yang super tega mbangunin dia tengah malem begini, setelah ditimpuk bola sama Takao yang alhamdulillah dia ngga sampe gegar otak, cuman membiru di bagian tengah.

"Apa sih? Gw masih pusing _tako_!" Kagami mijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Ye elu, ga puas apa pingsan dari siang? Lu belom makan kan?"

Setelah diamati baik-baik Aomine dengan tampang marahnya, membawa semangkuk bubur –kayaknya mengepul –mungkin baru dihangatkan dan berbau menggoda minta dilahap meski Kagami lebih memilih maji burger, tapi disini mana ada maji burger? Adanya cuman mekdi.

"Itu apaan?"

"Burjo. Akashi yang bikin. Nih makan," Kagami mau ga mau nerima juga burjo hangat dari tangan Aomine.

"Suapin dong."

"Ogah, emang gw laki lu."

Yaelah kejem bener, _kokoro_ Kagami berdenyut nyeri. Ampun deh punya mantan super tega _begindang_ emang bikin depresi. Pengen manja dikit ga ada pengertianye.

"Yaudah," Kagami makan tanpa nafsu, ngunyah ga kepengen, mata sayu masih ngantuk sebenernya.

Kagami cuman pingsan tiga jam habis itu ada Kuroko yang ngurus dia, ngobrol-ngobrol sama Takao juga dan dia berkali-kali minta maaf ampe nangis akhirnya Midorima manggul ukenya, biar tenang Takao dicemplungin ke kolem terdekat. Ketika Aomine masih sibuk maen basket sama Kise, dan Kagami hanya terbaring sampe bener-bener pusingnya ilang. Miyaji ampe bikin selai nanas buat kompres jidat Kagami dan langsung geger karena Nigou njilatin selainya sampe habis, Kagami pingsan episode kedua.

"Kapan kelarnya kalau begini, sini gw suapin." Mangkuk burjo direbut, sebelum menyuapi Kagami, Aomine makan tiga sendok dengan alasan mencicipi, takutnya rasanya ga enak karena daritadi Kagami kayak ga doyan makannya, Akashi kadang ada baeknya emang ampe bela-belain bikin burjo asli resep neneknya.

Setelah bubur habis dimakan Kagami juga Aomine dikit-dikit,

"Gam,"

"Hm?"

"Jangan bikin gw khawatir lagi."

Hangat dan lembut, Aomine memeluk Kagami.

"Hm." Kagami mengangguk.

 **.;.**

 **.;.**

 **23 Agustus 2015**

 **~Pulang~**

Miyaji mengabsen satu persatu manusia kelasnya, takut ada yang ketinggalan, Aomine contohnya.

"Si item kemana?" Miyaji nanya random sama siapa aja yang denger pertanyaannya.

"Aominecchi masih molor kali ssu."

"Aku udah nyari ke kamarnya ga ada, duh Daichan kebiasaan deh."

"Tetsuya kamu ga lagi ngeluarin jurus Misdirection Overflow kan?"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun juga belum terlihat, aku sudah bilang kepada Miyaji-kun tadi tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat."

Aomine dan Kagami? Kemana coba mereka berdua?

.

"Brengsek lu _aho_! Sakit banget nih." Kagami ngurut pinggulnya pelan-pelan, nyeri dipantatnya belum juga hilang.

" _Sorry_ deh,"

Hayoloh mereka abis ngapain ampe pantat Kagami sakit?

"Gw gendong deh sini," Aomine kasian juga liat Kagami nahan sakit, ya emang gara-gara dia juga sih.

"Ogah,"

"Gw sanggup , _piggy back._ " Aomine jongkok di depan Kagami.

Pelipis Kagami bekedut benci tawaran Aomine, "Hah? Emang gw cewe SMP?" emosi Aomine tersulut, ia kembali berdiri.

"Eh, enam bulan yang lalu juga lu masih bocah SMP ye." Sembur Aomine.

Kagami nyolot, "Lu juga bocah SMP!"

"Hah? Biasa aja dong tuh mulut ngomongnya!"

"Gw biasa begini ya kalo ngomong!"

"Sejak kapan lu ketularan Nijimura ngomongnya pake monyong-monyong, nyet?!"

"Lu berani ngatain gw, dakocan?!"

"Hah?! Ngajakin berantem lu ya?!"

"Ayok sini sapa takut!"

Miyaji, Kuroko dan Akashi cuman bisa bengong ngelihat kemesraan mereka.

"Tinggal aja gimana?" Miyaji mencetuskan ide yang hebat.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Miyaji-kun." Kuroko memfoto kedua manusia yang sedang ribut.

" _Boku mo."_

 **.;.**

 **.;.**

 **24 Agustus 2015**

 **~Kode~**

Ada tiga mata pelajaran di hari pertama. Fisika, Sastra Jepang dan Ekonomi, Kagami mendesah lega setidaknya semalam ia tidak lupa jadwa ujian hari ini. Inget aja udah untung, perkara bisa ngerjain atau engga itu urusan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Kagami hanya bisa berdoa tanpa berusaha. Pasrah aja udah, apa itu Fisika? Kelapa jatuh dari pohon aja pake dihitung gayanya, gaya punggung? Gaya kupu-kupu? Apa itu Sastra Jepang? Puisi itu apa? Majas cuman mitos belaka. Ekonomi? Kenapa harus susah-susah menghitung uang yang tidak ada?

Tempat duduk biasanya diacak, berdasarkan nomor urut di kartu ujian Kagami dapat bangku paling pojok yang biasanya dipakai Kuroko, ya ga beda-beda amat sih biasanya juga dia duduk didepannya Kuroko, yang sekarang terisi oleh Aomine.

Kertas soal dibagikan dari baris depan, Kagami sabar menanti soal untuknya. Sambil menjepit pensil diantara hidung dan bibirnya, memandang kepala biru Aomine.

Srek.

Aomine memberikan soal tanpa menoleh, Kagami kalem-kalem aja dengan sikap dingin orang di depannya ini, mau gimana lagi kan?

 **Hari minggu ada acara kaga? –Aomine.**

Sebaris kalimat tertulis acak-acakkan diatas kolom nama.

Dahi Kagami berkerut,

Hah… apalagi ini?

Minggu ya? Tanggal 30?

 **.;.**

 **.;.**

 **25 Agustus 2015**

 **~Konfirmasi~**

Kagami belum memberikan jawaban, atau jangan-jangan dia pura-pura ga baca? Aomine jadi was-was sendiri. Pengodean yang diajarkan Midorima dan terbukti ampuh ketika Takao dulu pertama kali mengatakan perasaannya, justru berakhir canggung. Aomine tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanyai Kagami, karena sebenarnya dia gugup dan takut.

Takut jika Kagami sudah tidak ada rasa untuknya.

"Kagami-kun apa pantatmu sudah sembuh?"

Duet bayangan dan cahaya berangkat bersama, Aomine lagi nongkrong dibangku Sakurai dan Midorima, minta saran lebih lanjut langsung diam saat sadar bahan pembicaraannya ada didekat mereka.

"Oh, iya udah. Kemaren dikasih salep sama Tatsuya."

"Oh begitu."

"Hm, dia kan juga sering ngalamin sih jadi punya obatnya."

"Dengan siapa? Murasakibara-kun?"

"Hah? Lu ngelantur apa sih Kuroko?"

"Tolong mengaku saja Kagami-kun."

"Apa? Lu mikir mesum ya?" Kuroko mengangguk santai, memang benar sih siapa yang tidak berpikir kearah situ ketika teman humu mu mengeluh sakit dipantat? "Aku jatuh dari ranjang karena buru-buru bangun."

Kuroko menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa, "HAH? KOK TAMPANG LU BEGITU KUROKO? NGAJAKIN BERANTEM YA?! IYA NGAJAKIN BERANTEM LU HAH?!" sembur Kagami, salting. Diam-diam matanya melirik Aomine, cuman kelihatan punggungnya, mukanya ga tahu kemana.

Aomine mendesah kecewa, andai saja waktu itu memang terjadi.

Hayo… reader kecewa ya?

Sama, saya juga ._.

.;.

.;.

 **Cutto desu ._.v**

Makin byk review makin cepet updet sebenernya, tapi saya mah ga mau maksa. Sebenernya paling seneng chapter kemaren sama ini, karena pada akhirnya saya bisa bikin mereka berantem. Hahahah, agak IC dikit lah ya, entah dapet atau engga feelnya. Kebanyakkan cuman ngebaca doang mungkin feelnya datar ya. Maaf.

 **.;.**

 **.;.**

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

18 **September** 2015, 03:06, 6 **pages** , 1116 words.


	7. Chapter 7

**YANG UDAH REVIEW KEMAREN-KEMAREN ADA BALASANNYA DI BAWAH**

 **.**

Untuk Katsura Koutarou

 **.**

 **[** _Drabble_ **per] 29** Hari Mencari Cinta © Kamiya **Chizuru**

Knb belongs **Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _DAIJOBOU JANAI, KATSURA DA!_

 _._

Warning : SemiAU/ **AU** (?), SMATeikou!All, Humu everywhere, jangan heran kalo ada **typo** (ingatkan saya saja jika anda bertemu dengan typo), Bahasa dan EYD **ambureguel** tidak jelas baku dan ga baku. Umumnya bulan Agustus itu libur musim panas, tapi disini anggep aja sekolah biasa, belom libur.

.

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini, tidak dalam **event** lomba apapun. Jika menemukan kesamaan dengan manga/ **doujin** /ff lain yakini saja kalau itu memang disengaja tanpa maksud menjiplak tapi hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

 **26 Agustus 2015**

 **~Tatapan Matamu~**

"Plis pinjem Mid! Taruhan nyawa nih!"

" _Iya da_."

"Mid, lu tega?"

" _Saa_ …"

"Mid, lu kalau ada masalah sama Bakao jangan korbanin gw dong."

"Aomine Daiki, lu mau gw lemparin _vending machine_? Atau lu lebih milih digampar pake rambu lalulintas?"

"Buset, salah anime lu woi, MIDORIMAAAA!" Midorima cuek keluar kelas nyusul Takao ke kantin. Aomine tinggal nama.

TIIINNNNGGG…

Kagami dateng dari toilet langsung disuguhi Aomine yang hampir mati, setelah istirahat jadwal selanjutnya sih Bahasa Inggris. Kalau ga salah soalnya pilihan ganda doang, yah essay paling cuman lima. Cocok lah kalau pake pensil dewa malas. Tapi, mid semester kemarin bahasa inggrisnya juga cuman dapet 20, bisa-bisa si _kantoku_ marah-marah lagi, ngatain bego lagi trus disuruh belajar 24 jam, kan Kagami merasa sedih, gimana dong nih pinjemin kaga nih? Salah juga sih kemaren cuman beli satu, lupa kalau ada orang bodoh satu lagi dikelas.

"Kagami…."

"Hng?"

"Contekin gw dong ntar, lu kan pinter bahasa inggris." Kalau yang _non formal_ sih, Kagami jagonya. Tapi yang sesuai _grammar_ , Kagami juga sering keseleo lidahnya.

Aomine duduk ngadep belakang, kepalanya disangga tangan kiri, entah modus apa ga sengaja tatapan Aomine ini mengundang _hajipi_ , hampir sekali bikin Kagami blushing. Mata sipitnya itu loh, iya! Matanya biru tua yang seksi itu, mata yang, yang, yang penuh nafsu.

"Ah _yabe_ …"

"Kenapa?"

"Gw _turn on_."

"HAH?!"

Kagami ga tahu musti bereaksi apa selain kaget, ga nyangka, terkejut dan _speechless_ … demi apa nih daki super mesum banget?

 **.;.**

 **.;.**

 **27 Agustus 2015**

 **~Kise Lagi Kise Lagi~**

Hari keempat, hari terakhir yang cuman di pake buat mata pelajaran Kimia. Bener-bener penghabisan dah, Kagami bela-belain belajar bareng Akashi-Midorima-Murasakibara di apatonya Himuro. Tapi apalah daya, otaknya pas-pasan dan Kimia terlalu dewa untuk sekedar dimengerti. Pasrah lagi aja udah, yang penting udah tahajud semalem.

Berbeda dengan Aomine yang nempel terus sama Kise, sesuai namanya. Kise ini lumayan jago Kimia, _kittakore!_

"Ya ampun, bego banget Aominecchi, bukan gitu ngitungnya ssu!"

"Hah? Berani lu ngatain gw bego?"

"Ah sini deh dijelasin lagi."

Dari nada bicaranya sih Kise sebel banget digangguin Aomine, udah item, bego, nempel-nempel, idup lagi. kise bersunggut-sunggut, pengen banget bel masuk bunyi trus ngerjain soal trus pulang.

"Jangan deket-deket dong, risih ssu."

"Pelit banget lu sama gw Kise, ga inget lu ye pas lu butuh." Aomine mencoel pipi Kise pake _cutter_.

" _Hidoi_ ssu!" andai ada program aksel, Kise pengen nyoba ngikut biar bisa seangkatan sama ayangnya tersayang.

"Oi Aomine!"

"Mampus, monyong dateng." Aomine mencicit, lalu kabur pake zone disusul sama Nijimura yang bawa sapu –ga terima Kisenya digrepe-grepe.

"Rasain! BWAHAHAHA." Kise ngakak sepuas-puasnya.

Kagami yang sedari tadi cuman jadi penonton, mendadak bingung sama alur ceritanya. Mumpung belum lupa dan keponya udah tahap maksimal, Kagami akhirnya menanyakan langsung pada si tersangka perihal apa-apa saja yang sudah mengganggu eksistensi cintanya pada Aomine.

"Kise, lu beneran ga pacaran sama Aomine?" Kise berenti ngakak tiba-tiba dan langsung menatap Kagami sengit.

"Hah?! Ngapain pacaran sama Aominecchi ssu?"

Kise balik ngerjain latihan soal, acuh tak acuh sama Kagami. Dia juga ga ngerti kenapa bisa sampe di curigai pacaran sama Aomine, dan kalaupun emang pacaran sama si dekil, apa hubungannya sama Kagami coba?

* **Note** : ga banyak orang yang tahu kalau Aomine dan Kagami itu udah pacaran bahkan sebelum masuk ke SMA Teikou.

"Denger ya Kagamicchi, sejujurnya aku emang pernah suka sama dia ssu." Kise mengecilkan suaranya, biar ga didenger biang gosip, Momoi Satsuki. "Tapi dulu, sekarang udah engga."

Kagami agak lega,

"Yah, karena banyak hal yang terjadi. Akhirnya aku nyerah dan ga ngejar dia lagi, intinya Aominecchi itu masa lalu ssu."

" _Soukka_ …" beban dipundak Kagami berlahan-lahan terangkat dan terbang terbawa angin, coba kalau dia lebih berani nanya ke Kise pas itu mungkin aja mereka ga sampe putus kan?

Eh tunggu, Kise ga lagi ngibul kan?

"Apa lagi, Kagamicchi?"

"Trus pas ulang tahun si Midorima itu?" Kise mengingat-ingat, hm tujuh juli ya. Emang ada apaan hari itu? Kise mengedipkan mata cantiknya berkali-kali, mencoba memutar kembali memorinya sebulan lebih yang lalu. "Yang… lu nangis dan, Aomine…"

"Oh itu! Ah, jadi keingetan deh, heheh." Kise nyengir ga ikhlas, "Itu karena Nijimura _senpai_ jadian sama Jaki."

Kagami _jawsdrop_ , _majiiii?_ Jaki? Si Haizaki? Tukang _laundry_ itu? Si ubanan itu? _Oh my gosh_! Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi si monyong Njimura jadi rebutan para kouhainya, wew siapa lagi kira-kira yang jadi fans Nijimura?

"Untungnya, senpai tahu kalau sebenernya aku yang dia suka ssu, bukan si Jaki." Kise blushing, ingatanya balik pas Nijimura nembak dia _sosweet_ banget pake lalapan. Ambigay emang, tapi itulah Nijimura, pengen tampil beda. Orang lain nembak pake bunga eh dia nembak pake lalapan, tahu aja nih Kise diem-diem suka nangkring di lamongan.

" _Ah soukka… yokattana_.."

Jadi si Kise ini pacarnya si monyong?

 **.;.**

 **.;.**

 **28 Agustus 2015**

 **~Kado~**

Pagi-pagi dibangunin alarm ga penting itu ngeselin, apalagi _reminder_ ulang tahun mantan. _Sama sekali ga penting_ , mungkin itu yang dibilang orang yang nganggep mantan hanya kenangan, tapi itu bukan Kagami yang pengen banget balikkan.

Kalau biasanya mulut Kagami selalu keluar makian kalau denger alarm ponselnya bunyi, kali ini engga. Ada senyuman ngambang di bibirnya, senyuman manis nan bahagia. Bentar lagi Aomine ultah! Bukan hari ini pastinya, tapi kenapa bunyinya sekarang? Karena Kagami mau nyari kado!

Bukan kayak Aomine yang malah ngga ngasih apa-apa, tapi karena udah niat mau nembak balik, baikkan, rujuk dan segala sinonim lainnya, Kagami merendahkan sedikit harga dirinya. Begitu-begitu dia yang salah udah mutusin Aomine, ga ada salahnya minta maaf dan memulai dari awal, boleh kan?

Rencananya, karena hari ini kosong pelajaran. Ujian kelar, paling cuman _class meeting_ atau remidial yang paling banter diumumin besok. Kagami udah janjian sama Kuroko minus Nigou dengan bayaran _vanilla shake_ _jumbo_ dua cup, nah kembung dah tuh _baby blue_ dan alhamdulillah diijinin sama si madesu minjem Kuroko ampe magrib, asal Kagami mbeliin _light novel_ pesanannya, busyeet nih kopel doyan morotin temen, tapi yaudahlah demi Aomine apa sih yang engga. Toh, duit Kagami banyak.

Mereka berdua sepakat ketemu di maji burger sekalian sarapan,

"Aomine-kun suka sepatu, basket, mai-chan, teriyaki burger, es krim rasa soda, dan… eum…." _Kagami Taiga._ Kuroko sengaja membatinkan hal terakhir, menurutnya cukup Kagami telanjang dan cuman pake pita udah cukup bikin Aomine seneng, atau pakai bikininya mai-chan bisa bikin Aomine mimisan tiga hari tiga malem, KO. Aomine pernah curhat kalau dia pengen lihat Kagami _naked apron_ , tapi…. Ga tega deh liat Kagami dinistakan begitu, lain cerita kalau Aomine bersedia merekam kegiatan _hajipi_ nya dengan Kagami, itung-itung referensi buat diri sendiri juga.

"Yang gw heran, dia humu tapi baca majalah mai-chan."

Mereka sampai di meja tempat biasa makan bareng, Kagami dengan sepuluh burger dan segelas es kopi dan Kuroko hanya _vanilla shake jumbo part I_.

"Katanya sih biar ga dikatain humu." Srrooottt, Kuroko menyedot barang suapannya dengan gembira, meski harus ngorbanin kencan sama Mayuzumi.

"Aneh, trus kenapa nembak gw pas SMP?"

"Karena cuman Kagami-kun yang ga nyerah ketika tanding ngelawan Aomine-kun." Kagami jadi ingat pertandingan terakhir pas SMP, meski dia dikalahin _Kiseki No Sedai_ , tapi Kagami ga seperti lawan kebanyakkan, dengan senyum mengembang mengajak seorang _bakemono_ bersalaman dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai rival, pede tinggat tinggi.

Tapi berkat itu juga, Aomine Daiki menemukan _chemistry_ dari seorang Kagami, mengingat namanya dan mengajak bertemu untuk sekedar _one on one_ yang kemudian berujung pada kisah cinta antar keduanya.

Kagami ga bisa senyum kalau udah _flashback_ ke masa lalu, biar pait juga Aomine juga bagian termanis dihidupnya.

Jelas sekali dimata Kuroko, ada bunga-bunga bermekaran disekitaran Kagami.

"Eh, trus gw musti kasih kado apaan nih?"

Kuroko diam, berpikir. Kagami ikut-ikut diam sambil ngeliatan mukanya, menunggu Kuroko bersuara. Tetapi! Mata Kagami cuman kedip sebentar dan tiba-tiba,

"KUUUUROOOOOKOOOOOO!"

-dia menghilang.

 **.;.**

 **.;.**

 **29 Agustus 2015**

 **~Kepastian~**

Sabtu rada siangan dikit, Aomine udah nangkring di kantin pake baju bebas –kaos item dan celana jins selutut. Toh, cuman ngelihat daftar remidial yang menurut jadwal sih mulai selasa, siswa dengan nilai turun naek ga jelas semacam Aomine emang bikin repot. Padahal guru tinggal nulis rapot trus awal september bisa dibagiin ke siswa, tapi kalau nilainya sampai dapet 5 poin doang, mau ga mau siswa jenis itu diberi soal-soal khusus.

Cuman ada satu mata pelajaran yang Aomine takutin, Kimia. Udah paling mentok otak dia, mana lagi pas ujian kemaren gagal diajarin Kise. Kualat sih ga mau ngajarin Kise gitar.

Sambil nunggu temen-temennya dateng, Aomine bersenandung lagu kesukaannya.

" _Hi ga kureta taiikukan ni aki mo sezu hibi nokotte_

 _Muchuu de oikaketeta booru no kanshoku wa donna dattakke."_

"Oh, Aomine?" Kagami nongol pake jaket putih belang hitam dan celana krem terang, udah kayak mau kencan.

"Yo!"

"Mana yang lain?"

"Belum dateng kali,"

"Bukannya udah pada pulang?"

"Emang menurut lu siapa aja yang bakal ngeliat papan pengumuman? Akashi? Midorima?" yang hobinya berangkat pagi ya biasanya yang pinter-pinter. Aomine dan Kagami bukan termasuk kategori pinter, bisa masuk Teikou aja untung.

Kagami duduk disebelah Aomine,

"Eum,"

Aomine pura-pura ngga denger.

"A-Aomine.."

"Hm?"

"Ano…"

"Apaan?"

"Eum, itu…"

Aomine jadi kepo, kenapa ini orang? Sembelit?

"Kagami-kun."

"Whoooaaa!"

"Gyaaa!"

"Kuroko!/Tetsu!" bahaya banget deh temenan sama Kuroko, udah kayak temenan sama hantu. Muka sih kiyut tapi kelakuannya itu ga beda sama makhluk astral.

"Tolong, reaksi kalian biasa saja jangan berlebihan. Kagami-kun, apa kau besok punya acara?"

Besok? Kagami inget sih Aomine ada nanyain gitu juga kemaren-kemaren tapi karena Aomine juga ga nanya lagi, Kagami belum ngasih jawaban pasti. Agak parno gitu kalau Aomine lagi becanda ya kan, Kagami ga mau baper dan terlalu ngarep, dia pengen balikkan belum tentu Aomine juga pengen.

Niatnya pengen minta kejelasan juga dari Aomine, tapi si dekil malah melengos pura-pura sibuk sendiri sama hape, anak jaman sekarang. Kagami pasrah, anggaplah kemaren memang si aho ini nulis ga pake mikir, kan emang dari sononya dia begitu. Udah jangan ngarep ketinggian, Kagami mah apa. Cuman serbuk bunga sepatu.

"Ga ada, kenapa?"

 **.;.**

 **.;.**

 **Cutto desu ._.v**

Sesuai janji ya updet mayan cepet, SILAHKAN REVIEW LAGI DAN NYATAKAN **KOMENTAR** ANDA!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

 **.;.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW (SAYA BAPER BALES REVIEW KALIAN, MAKANYA PAKE CAPSLOCK):**

 **PENIKA** UDAH KAN YAA LEWAT PM **UTAU** THX UDA REVIEW **KAGAMI CHII** HAHAHA MAAF GA ADA AKAKURONYA **MIAA-CHAN** ZURU JANAI, CHIZURU DA **KAWAI ONE-SAN** TAPI SIDER ITU EMANG NGESELIN KAN, MAUNYA ENAK DOANG REVIEW GRATIS MASIH KAGA MAO, MAONYA MAH STORY UPDET TERUS, AUTHOR JUGA LELAH KAKA **SUIRA SEANS** BWAHAHA AKO BELOM NTN THE LAST, KOKORO BELOM KUAD, CUTTO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN **REZA0094** UPDET SI TERATUR SIDERNYA AJA YANG MINTA DIGAMPAR, JADI MALES UPDET MESKI UDAH KELAR **FUJISAKI B-RABIT NEW** UDEH QILAT BELOM INI? SAYA SUKA LIAT KAGAMI NGEMASO **ORDINARYFUJOSHI** UDAH INI LANJUTANNYA MAU ENDING YAAA **PENIKIA** MAU DIANTERIN KE KUA NENG? **KEPITINGGBESI** UDEH YE ENTE KAN UDAH NGOBROL DI PM, BWAHAHAH **TEZUSESU** IYA BESOK ENDINGNYA, INSYA ALLAH DOAIN AJA **ADECHUSNA** SAYANGNYA KAAGAMI KAGA NIAT MOVEON YEY **SHIROUTA** SYUDAAAHH **00123** KALO DI KASIH GENRE HUMOR TAPI GA ADA YANG KETAWA MAKIN LUCU KAYAKNYA, TAPI NIAT AWAL EMANG MAU BIKIN KAGAMI MASO, HUMOR MAH BONUS AJA **MOMONPOI** MANGAAATTTT KAKA **SHIROUTA** SUMIMASEEEENNN HAJIPINYA DI CHAPTER TERAKHIR AJA YAAA KAPAN-KAPAN **NAKASHIMA MIYAKO** AOMINE MINTA DIBEGAL, MASIH ADA 1 LAGI ABIS INI **AOKAGAKUROLOVER** APA SAYA DAPAT REVIEW BANYAK KALO WORDSNYA SAYA BANYAKKIN? ENGGA KAN? YAUDAH **MOMONPOI** MESUM KAMO MESUM **FUJISAKI B-RABBIT NEW** UWWWOGH NIATNYA EMANG BEGITU DARI AWAL **KEPITINGGBESI** UDAH SAYA KASIH TAU LOH YAA TEHEEE AH SIAL, SAYA GAGAL NIPU KAMO **RITSU0593** MAKASIH KEMBALI NAK, BELOM COMPLETE SIH TINGGAL 1 LAGI TAPI NIATNYA KEMAREN-KEMAREN EMANG DISKONTINUD WAHAHAHAHA

 **.;.**

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

19 **September** 2015, 02:07, 8 **pages** , 1989 words.


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST PART**

 **.**

Untuk **Semua** Yang Telah **Setia** Membaca, **Mendukung** Dan Tidak Mendukung, Yang Review Dan Yang **Gengsi** Buat Ngereview.

 **.**

 **29** Hari Mencari Cinta © Kamiya **Chizuru**

Knb belongs **Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Bayangin coba_ _ **Kamiya**_ _Hiroshi ketawa ngakak, matanya ilang dan giginya mirip_ _ **kelinci**_ _#disepak_

 _._

Warning : **RATE** NAIK, SemiAU/ **AU** (?), SMATeikou!All, Humu everywhere, jangan heran kalo ada **typo** (ingatkan saya saja jika anda bertemu dengan typo), Bahasa dan EYD **ambureguel** tidak jelas baku dan ga baku. Umumnya bulan Agustus itu libur musim panas, tapi disini anggep aja sekolah biasa, belom libur.

.

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini, tidak dalam **event** lomba apapun. Jika menemukan kesamaan dengan manga/ **doujin** /ff lain yakini saja kalau itu memang disengaja tanpa maksud menjiplak tapi hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

.

.

 **30 Agustus 2015**

 **~Love Song~**

" _Le Petit Chou jam 9, jangan sampai terlambat Kagami-kun."_

Kemaren sih ngomongnya begitu, Kuroko malah ga keliatan juga ampe jam setengah sepuluh. Karena ini restoran perancis, Kagami dandan agak-rada-sedikit-lebih rapi dari biasanya. Walaupun dia juga pernah _part time_ disini gantiin Mitobe senpai, iya yang ada di beberapa chapter lalu, yang Aomine traktir bule cantik ya ke restoran ini.

Undangan yang ngga biasa dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Pertama denger tempatnya dikira Kagami bakalan ada pesta pertunangan atau _wedding_ siapa kek gitu, Junpei _sensei_ misalnya. Tapi pas masuk ke sini juga, Mitobe _senpai_ yang kadang-kadang nganterin makanan juga ga keliatan. Tempat duduknya juga ga begitu penuh, dan meja yang di reservasi atas nama Kuroko ada di tempat paling tengah dan paling mentereng. Bahkan lebih dekat dengan _stage_ yang ada piano gede buat nambahin romantis, tapi ini malah dianggurin, ga ada yang maen.

Kagami minum air putihnya sampe tetes terakhir –lalu ada pelayan ngisiin gelasnya lagi, belum pesan makanan. Masih nungguin Kuroko, ga begitu laper karena sebelum kesini Kagami udah ngemil burger 13 biji. Jam tangan _Rolex_ dilirik lagi, lima belas menit lagi tuh orang ga nongol, Kagami mau balik aja.

Sambil nungguin orang sambil ngalamun, sampai sekarang dia belum beli hadiah buat Aomine. Dan rencana balikkan juga masih belum terpikirkan secara matang, Kagami bukan orang yang ribet (kadang-kadang) pengen juga ngasih semacam pesta kejutan. Yang bikin Aomine kaget, yang ekstrim, yang rada nakal, panas, dan memacu adrenalin.

 **Bakar koleksi sepatu Aomine.**

Bukan ide yang buruk, tapi gawat juga kalau ampe ngebakar rumahnya kan? Kagami belum mau masuk penjara, kalau Aomine polisinya Kagami pikir-pikir lagi deh.

.

Lampu restoran yang dibuat agak redup bikin Kagami ngantuk, lima menit lagi sebelum jam sepuluh Kuroko belum kelihatan juga, ponselnya ga aktif. Kagami udah telfon dan kirim email berkali-kali tetep ga ada respon.

"Yawn~" Kagami menguap imut.

Dia menatap _stage_ yang entah sejak kapan ada manusia yang duduk sambil pegang gitar dan mikrofon diatas penyangga. Kemudian datang lagi seseorang, perawakannya lebih kecil duduk disebelahnya sambil ngetuk-ngetuk mikrofon.

"Cek, cek,"

Eh, kayaknya Kagami kenal suara itu.

"Cek, 1, 2, 3 cek." Kemudian ia memberi jempol pada rekan disampingnya tanda bahwa dia sudah siap.

Mungkin salah denger ya terlalu mikirin Kuroko jadi ngerasa kayak denger suara Kuroko, sebelum pulang dengerin mereka nyanyi dulu boleh kan ya, ngembaliin _mood_ , gitu.

Intro petikan gitarnya terasa tidak asing lagi bagi Kagami, lagu yang familiar dan dia sukai. Dia senyum sambil terbayang masa lalu ketika lagu itu jadi favoritnya dan dia.

" _The day has come to an end at the gym, leaving behind everyday without tiring"_

Heh?

" _I can't recall how the sensation of chasing after the ball in a daze is like"_

 _Uso!_

Kagami hampir numpahin air putih di gelasnya, kaget vroh.

" _I'm not even close yet, I want to improve even if it's a tiny bit_

 _The time when I could only think of doing nothing other but my best"_

Kuroko?

" _I wonder why, it's almost mysterious"_

" _The two of us"_

" _We really get along well on the court"_

" _Those nostalgic memories"_

Heh? Aomine sama Kuroko duet?

Kagami menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kejutan macam apa ini? Apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua…. Selama ini… ternyata…

" _That will be our origin one day"_

" _Our growth and our sentiments are all packed all together"_

Plis ini lagu terlalu mesra buat dibawain mereka berdua,

" _It's a ray of shine, we live everyday in the middle of that brightness"_

" _A season that is forever etched onto our hearts"_

Kagami pengen nangis.

 _Jadi ini Kuroko? Alasan lu nolak Akashi? Demi demit dakocan ini? Demi mantan gw Kuroko? Tega lu tega! Gw mau pulang!_

" _What fell into my hands was typical of me, the pride of being the first to see you"_ Kagami bengong tiba-tiba Kuroko udah ada di depannya, megang tangannya.

 _Stage_ yang awalnya gelap mulai remang-remang kemudian terlihat jelas, mungkin karena yang lagi duduk disitu juga kulitnya remang-remang takutnya malah ga keliatan, niat romantis malah berakhir tragis, bisa mencoreng nama baik restoran perancis.

Ada Aomine di sana, memetik gitar sambil senyum-senyum ke arah Kagami.

Apa-apaan nih!?

" _I received my duties and was able to become one of the members of this team"_ Kuroko ngegandeng Kagami maju ke tempat Aomine sambil nyanyi.

" _Living like a straight forward fool, but somehow it became enjoyable"_ Kagami duduk di tempat tadi Kuroko duduk, cengo karena tiba-tiba banyak orang atau bisa dibilang temen-temen sekelas, Kagami liat Midorima sama Takao nyengir nista ke dia, mereka ngumpul ngerubungin mereka bertiga –Kuroko nyempil ditengah-tengah masih sambil nyanyi.

" _Suki-"_ Kagami langsung menatap Aomine ketika kata itu terdengar, Aomine menunjuk dirinya tadi. _"-na mono de mawaru nichijou wo atarimae no you ni_ "

 _Uso darou?_

Kagami sampai merinding, padahal cuman satu kata tapi bisa bikin Kagami blushing.

" _The both of us are lively_

 _I already knew_

 _That we were standing together at that place_

 _That's something that I cannot let myself forget*"_

Seharusnya Aomine dan Kuroko masih menyanyi, petikan gitar dari Aomine masih mengalun meneruskan lagu. Tapi bukannya meneruskan lirik berikutnya, Aomine berdiri dihadapan Kagami, jemarinya masih lincah hapal kunci lagu di luar kepala.

"Kagami Taiga," tampang Aomine songong banget, beneran. Kagami pengen nabok, beneran.

"Gw bukan orang yang romantis, ini semua akal-akalan Tetsu sama madesu, bukan gua. Tapi demi elu, gw rela deh jadi banci malam ini aja."

Siapa tuh madesu? Kagami ngebatin.

Dan juga, plis Aomine, jadi romantis ga bikin laki jadi banci, inget itu!

"Gw sadar udah terlalu banyak nyakitin elu dengan segala keegoisan gw. Juga dengan segala… pesona yang ga bisa gw kendalikan, dan bikin lu jeles-" Pertama-tamanya sih kata-katanya semanis madu makin kesini kok pait kayak empedu."- _gomen_."

"Demi semua udang di dunia ini, Kagami… mau ga lu balikkan sama gua?"

Kenapa udang? OAO

Aomine berenti main gitar, dia ngambil setangkai bunga yang diulurkan Kuroko. Dengan pose ala pangeran melamar sang putri –berlutut dengan satu kaki, Aomine menundukkan kepala mengangkat tangannya yang memegang setangkai bunga.

" _Please, go out with me!"_ Aomine setengah berteriak, " _Again_ …"

Kagami yang salah, tapi Aomine yang minta maaf.

Kagami beneran pengen nangis, bukan karena kata-kata Aomine! Tapi malu diliatin temen sekelas! Jatuhlah pasaran dia, dicap humu, duh malu.

Tapi, Aomine aja ngga malu, kenapa dia musti mikirin kemaluan? Oke ini ambigu.

" _Gomen…"_ suara Kagami bergetar.

Aomine udah siap kok kalau Kagami emang ga mau lagi jalan sama dia, resiko nembak ya ditolak. Dibibir bilang siap, tapi dalam hati pasti ngarep di terima kan?

Kuroko ikutan ngilu pas denger jawaban Kagami. Mayuzumi tahu Kuroko udah hampir nangis demi sahabatnya sejak SMP, pengen naik kepanggung niatnya pengen nenangin Kuroko tapi batal, dia belum mau ketahuan humu juga.

"Gw ga bisa…" satu kalimat lagi meluncur dari bibir Kagami, masih dengan suara bergetar.

Aomine tersenyum –terpaksa. Dia kembali berdiri dengan benar, lalu nepuk-nepuk celana panjangnya yang kotor kena debu. Nyeri bung, Aomine sampai mencengkram tangkai bunga buat pelampiasan rasa sakit. Kepalanya pusing, ibarat udah belajar mati-matian tapi hasilnya tetep bikin dia remidi.

" _Sou_ , yah gw ga bisa maksa, hahaha." Dia ketawa tapi hatinya nangis.

Orang-orang memandangnya kasian, bahkan Momoi udah nangis duluan dibelakang punggung Haizaki. Ga kuat lihat temen semasa kecilnya sakit hati lagi.

Bukannya tanpa tujuan jelek Kuroko pengen temen-temennya ada disini menyaksikan kedua orang ini bersatu lagi. Kuroko hanya ingin ga ada lagi yang salah paham, misal Sakurai yang bikinin bento tiap hari atau Kise yang emang banyak _skinship_ sama Aomine, walaupun dia tahu itu semua tanpa arti khusus. Agar mereka tau, Aomine milik Kagami, dan hanya Kagamilah orang spesial di hati Aomine.

"Gw ga bisa nolak."

.

.

.

"Huh?" Aomine cengo, dia korek-korek kuping.

"Kagami-kun," Kagami ngga becanda kan ini?

"Heheh, gw mau balikkan sama lu kok. Heheheh."

" _Teme_ …" Aomine langsung meluk Kagami, lega. "Sialan lu ngerjain gw, sial!" Kagami ketawa Aomine ngomel-ngomel dipelukkannya. Dia bisa ngerasain bajunya basah, haaah~ si dakocan nangis, "Bakagami."

Heheh, jarang-jarang kan bisa bikin dia nangis.

Gengsian sih.

.

.

.

.

Setelah penembakkan sukses besar, mereka pindah ke tempat kedua buat ngerayain balikkannya Aomine dan Kagami, di _pub_ milik keluaga Mayuzumi. Bukan alkohol yang mereka konsumsi, paling banter ya _cocktail_ deh, ada juga yang pesen susu coklat kayak si Sakurai.

"Hah, ga bisa nempel-nempel Daiki lagi." Akashi minum jus jeruk di meja bar, matanya melirik ke sudut ruangan. Si pasangan humu yang lagi hajatan, rujuk.

"Akashi-kun, boleh aku duduk di sini."

"Hm." Akashi menangguk, dan laki-laki itu duduk disampingnya dengan segelas cola.

"Akashi-kun, eum… a-apakah kau punya pacar?" Akashi melirik sadis, heh berani juga pertanyaannya, mau ngejek ya kalau Akashi jones? Iya? Oh gitu ya, awas aja lu besok, besok lu beol nya jongkok! Kalo Akashi yang nyumpahin pasti manjur!

"Engga," judes, kepalang udah berasa atmosfir ga enak Akashi ga mau sok _gentle_ ngejawab pertanyaan menjebak seperti tadi. Beberapa detik lagi mungkin bakalan diketawain, cowo seganteng Akashi jon- eh _single_?

"K-Kalau begitu, maukah berpacaran.. denganku?"

"Heh?"

.

.

.

Cutto!

.

 **A/N** ACK! **selaaaaaaiiiii**! Eh selesaaaaaiiiiii owari _daaaaa owari desuuuuuuu_ ….. HAPPY AOKAGA **DAY** atau **AOKAGA** WEEK? Entahlah gw ga tau, yang pasti tanggal ini 5 oktober bisa dibilang hari kedua AOKAGA di satu tahun setelah 10 mei kemaren, lama kah nungguin chapter ini? Engga kan ya? MAKASIH BANGET KEPADA **SEMUA ORANG** YANG SUDAH MEMBACA. APALAGI **NGEREVIEW** , GW DOAIN MASUK SURGA SECEPETNYA *PLAK, gw tau banyak orang yang ga demen ma gw tapi yaudahlah, ngapain gw pikirin. **29 HARI MENCARI CINTA TAMAT!**

.

.

 **Extra Day**

.

.

 **31 Agustus 2015**

 **~Present~**

Tengah malem, di apato Kagami dua orang yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini sedang menikmati kebersamaan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Rindu –kangen, bahagia tidak bisa lagi terdefinisi dengan kata.

.

 **WARNING : YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR DIHARAPKAN KESADARANNYA MASING-MASING, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB KALAU KALIAN TETEP BACA, TAPI ABIS BACA REVIEW YAAA JANGAN MINGGAT. GA SOPAN #DIJITAK**

"Kagami,"

"Hng?"

"Buruan."

"Bentar…"

"Busyet, gw ga tahan nih mau keluar ngghh…"

"Nanggung bego! Oi! Pelan-pelan aja!"

"Mana bisaaaaa ngghhhh buruaaan pliss gw ga tahan lagi nggghhh…"

 _Ceklek._

"Noh, buruan masuk."

"Syiet lu beol lama bener."

 _Brak._

Jadi, pulang dari _Le Petit Chou,_ Aomine maksa nginep di rumah Kagami. Padahal besok itu senen, hari paling horor buat para _student_ pada umumnya. Karena kebanyakkan makan-makanan pedas dan berminyak, begitu sampai Kagami buru-buru masuk toilet. Sampai dua puluh menit kemudian giliran Aomine yang sakit perut minta gantian, dan baru sepuluh menit berikutnya Aomine bisa melaksanakan panggilan alamnya.

Modus aja sih Kagami lama-lama di toilet, kan sekalian bersihin 'itu' kalau-kalau Aomine lagi ga tahan YKWIM lah yah, mereka bukan pasangan polos yang belum berani sampai tahap itu.

.

"Ah lega…" Aomine ke dapur ngambil air minum, haus. Jam di dinding menunjuk angka setengah dua pagi, besok sekolah. Di samping jam ada kalender masehi, hari ini 31 Agustus 2015 ditandai simbol cinta pake spidol biru. Aomine nyengir, rada seneng dikit. Kagami masih inget ulang tahunnya, ya iyalah.

 _Eh tunggu, bulan agustus?_

Seketika Aomine pucat.

Dia lupa tanggal dua ulang tahun Kagami.

"Ow…. _Shiete yooo shieettee yooo_ …" buk! Buk! Buk! Aomine mukulin tembok. Sungguh, Aomine bener-bener lupa, jangankan hadiah. Ngucapin selamat aja kaga, duh yakin nih Kagami juga masih inget hari ini dia ulang tahun? Apa Kagami nyiapin hadiah buat dia?

Udah gede, ngga perlu hadiah macem-macem juga. Tapi, kalau morotin emak sama babeh sih udah kewajiban, bulan depan ada model sepatu baru, maichan edisi spesial juga terbit. Kalau dari Kagami sih-

"Lu ngapain?"

-cukup dia mau ngabisin waktu seharian sama dia aja udah seneng.

Aomine meluk Kagami sayang.

Yang dipeluk malah merinding disko, takut anak orang ini kesambet hantu sebelah. Bukannya ga mau dipeluk sih, tapi ragu ini Aomine udah cebok apa belum? Dari bau-baunya sih-

"Kagami," suara Aomine makin berat, makin sekushi, makin serak-serak becek.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Ngantuk."

"HEH?!"

"Ah beneran gw ngantuk banget." Aomine duluan pergi ke kamar Kagami dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

Si pemilik rumah masih cengo di tempat.

Kagami diam tanpa kata, hanya ngedumel di dalam hati. _Ah becanda nih authornya, abis maso abis-abisan 7 chapter ya masa kaga dapet rewardnya sih? Eh beneran ini sih authornya tukang php banget._

"Aomine, beneran nih mau tidur?"

Kagami nutup pintu kamarnya, _kameramen_ tidak diijinkan masuk.

"Huh?"

"Eh, lu beneran tidur? Bangun dong." _**Creak creak**_ , "Aomine!"

"Apa? Bawel!"

 _ **Creak creak**_

"Yaelah gw udah siap begini lu malah molor."

"Apaan? Lu mau upacara? Ngapain siap begitu, bego. Udah malem tidur lu sini!"

" _Itte itte_!" _**Creak creak**_ "Aduh! Jangan narik rambut gw, daki!"

"Diem."

 _ **Creak creak**_

"Sumpek! Panas! Lepasin gw, idiot!"

"Bandel lu ye, gw kelonin malah nolak, lu kaga kangen gw kelonin?"

"Ya.. eum.. ya.."

"Lu mau di romantisin? Yaelah kayak cewe." _**Creak creak**_

"Ga begitu juga!"

" _Teme_! Ngapain lu duduk di perut gw?! Berat oi, macan edan!"

Kamera mengintip sedikit di celah pintu,

Kagami duduk diatas perut Aomine, secara refleks Aomine megang pinggul Kagami. Niatnya pengen ngelempar si alis cabang itu ke kasur sambil ngomel-ngomel, tapi keburu bibirnya dikunci Kagami. Amarah yang tadinya menggebu-gebu langsung reda seketika, keduanya terdiam, seakan mata mereka lah yang berbicara satu sama lain.

Kagami tidak bisa melihat adanya hasrat di mata Aomine, mungkin laki-laki itu memang ngantuk dan tidak peduli dengan nafsunya.

"Aomine,"

"Hm?" mata Aomine berkedip-kedip mencoba tetap sadar walaupun ngantuk berat, bahkan ciuman Kagami tadi ngga ngaruh. Dasar kebo!

" _Otanjoubi_ ," Kagami mengigit dan menjilati daun telinga Aomine, " _Omedetto_ , Daiki _suki."_

"Oi, oi _maji ka yo_ ,"

"Mmmh.." Kagami meneruskan jilatanya di leher, menggoda, memaksa. Lucu, dia yang menjilat, dia yang mendesah. Aomine ketawa imut.

"Oke, oke gw paham. Gw layanin lu ampe ga bisa jalan besok! Bakagami!"

 _ **Thud**_

Aomine membalik keadaan, tubuhnya diatas Kagami yang terlanjur ereksi.

" _Itadakimasu…_ "

.

.

 **Cutto janai, Owari da!**

Saya tahu endingnya sangat tidak menarik dan jauh dari kata bagus. Dengan segala kekurangannya, saya mohon maaf. Bila anda terkesan silahkan mereview, jika tidak, yasudah author mah apa cuman alat pemuas napsu lapar akan asupan otepe. _Arigato na._

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

28 **September** 2015, 06:59 PM, 10 **pages** , 2433 words.

*Theme Song : **Ray Of Shine** – Ono Kensho feat Suwabe Junichi


End file.
